The Code
by Blue Earmuffs
Summary: Kekasihnya diculik oleh kelompok misterius yang menggiring Sakura pada misteri dan kode rahasia yang harus ia ungkap. Sebuah takdir baru membawanya pada kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Haruno Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Sabaku No Gaara. /"KITA KEHILANGAN TIM KAKASHI" / "KAU HARUS MEMECAHKAN KODE DARI PESAN MISTERIUS INI SEGERA!"
1. Chapter 1

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery, Romance

Chapter 1 : Awal dari Rahasia

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus mengecek kembali jarum jam yang melekat pada lengan kirinya. Pukul 23:11 PM , angka yang ditunjukan oleh benda itu. Sepertinya masih sempat, pikir Sakura. Tanpa gadis itu sadari ia telah berlari sejauh hampir 500m dari apartemennya. Sepuluh menit sebelumnya, Gaara yang tak lain adalah kekasih gadis merah jambu itu meneleponnya untuk segera menemuinya di Galeri lukis milik Sai. Sakura sempat merasa ada hal yang tidak beres pada kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia tidak berpikir macam-macam, Gaara menghubunginya tengah malam. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar, dan bodohnya lagi kenapa ia harus berlari tengah malam di cuaca sedingin ini hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna coklat brunette dan kemeja putih ia bahkan lupa bahwa ini akhir Desember dimana semua orang tidak akan pernah menanggalkan coat atau mantel mereka demi melawan udara dingin yang mencapai -4 derajat celcius.

Sakura telah berlari hampir 1 kilometer,ia bahkan tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat banyak mobil polisi melintas di beberapa sudut jalan, pikirannya semakin kalut ketika mobil-mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan galeri lukis teman pucatnya, Sai. Sambil mengatur napasnya ia berjalan pelan dan mendekati kerumunan polisi. Uap mengepul pelan dari mulutnya.

" Maaf nona, anda dilarang memasuki kawasan ini." Seorang polisi berkuncir nanas mencegahnya. Sakura agak memicing pada lelaki yang matanya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia harus tidur.

Agak lama, Sakura memeriksa ke dalam tasnya. Mengambil sebuah lencana dan menunjukannya pada polisi yang diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru. Pria itu agak terkejut, lalu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk sambil membungkuk padanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nara-san." Sakura berlalu masuk ke dalam.

" Siapa itu Shikamaru ? Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk ? " Tanya seorang polisi berbadan gembul yang berjalan mendekat sambil memegang 1 kantong besar keripik kentang di tangannya.

" Haruno Sakura, ahli kriptografi di Departemen Detektif Kepolisian Jepang." masih dengan nada malasnya.

Pria gembul itu hanya ber'oh' ria sambil memasukkan kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Kaki Sakura bergetar remang saat memasuki Galeri, antara kelelahan dan khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara . Banyak polisi yang memeriksa beberapa lukisan di sudut galeri. Selintas Sakura berpikir apa yang telah terjadi, pencurian? perampokan? dan kemungkinan terburuk yang melintasi pikirannya, pembunuhan? Sakura masuk agak dalam ia melihat temannya Sai sedang berbicara dengan seorang polisi yang pipinya bertato segitiga merah .

" Sakura, syukurlah kau datang." Sai menyambutnya dengan napas lega. Sakura mendekat sambil menunjukan lencana yang sama pada polisi yang baru saja menginterogasi Sai.

" Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda." Polisi itu membungkuk pada Sai dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Apa yang terjadi? Gaara meneleponku untuk kemari dan yang kulihat banyak polisi disini? " Sai menangkap nada gusar dalam pertanyaan gadis di depannya. Namun ia tau Sakura bisa menghadapi ini dengan tenang. Detektif dan ahli kriptograf seperti Sakura pasti sudah terlatih untuk itu.

" Bisa kita duduk?" tawar Sai. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi konter bar.

" Sebaiknya begitu karena kau tau aku berlari sejauh 1 kilometer dari apartemenku."

" Kenapa tak naik taksi atau bus? "

" Tidak sempat, lagipula aku malah khawatir jika naik angkutan umum pada malam hari."

" Yang kau lakukan justru berbahaya, dasar bodoh."

Sedetik kemudian gadis muda yang berprofesi sebagai ahli pemecah kode itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan menuntut.

" Baiklah, ini sudah hari ke 3 lukisan 'itu' dipamerkan. Kau tahu aku mendapat hadiah dari ratu Inggris sebuah lukisan bergaya abad pertengahan, pelukisnya adalah seniman Prancis. Namun, lukisan itu menggambarkan keindahan Jepang…" sai bernapas sejenak sambil menatap Sakura.

"… kau mungkin tahu bahwa Gaara suka sekali apapun tentang sejarah masa lalu, aku mengundangnya kemari untuk melihat lukisan itu. Ia kemari sekitar pukul 10 malam tak lama setelah itu 2 orang pria aneh dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah kurasa, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Mereka masuk dan membuat beberapa keributan kecil. Saat itu, aku dan Gaara sedang berdiskusi di depan lukisan itu. 2 orang itu muncul dan menangkap Gaara, sepertinya mereka membiusnya juga. Bebarapa kali aku mencoba melawan tapi mereka jauh lebih kuat, salah satu dari mereka memukulku dan mengambil lukisan itu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dituturkan Sai. Gaara diculik, Gaara adalah kekasihnya bahkan tunangannya ditambah lagi ia akan menyandang marga Sabaku sebulan dari sekarang yang artinya ia akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang, hanya saja ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara dan dirinya.

" Gomenasai, aku tidak berdaya saat itu. Dia akan baik-baik saja percayalah. Polisi pasti bisa menemukannya lagipula kau sendiri tau Gaara itu cerdas."

Sejenak kemudian, Sakura telah berhasil menghapus air matanya. Ia harus tegar, ini bukan saatnya untuk cengeng. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sai. Sejurus kemudian ia tahu ia punya harapan. Mata emeraldnya beralih menatap apa yang ada pada genggaman tangan Sai.

" Sebelum itu terjadi, Gaara memberikan ini padaku. Ia menyuruhku menyerahkannya padamu. " Sai mengulurkan benda itu pada Sakura. Sebuah cincin. Cincin perak yang sangat Sakura kenal. Tak ada permata atau batu mulia lainnya yang terpahat pada cincin itu. Bagian atasnya sedikit lebar dan disitulah menariknya, ukiran berbentuk bunga sakura sama seperti namanya. Gaara yang memilihnya untuk cincin pertunangan mereka 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menatapnya dalam, cincin yang ia kenakan sama persis seperti cincin yang sedang ia pegang dengan tatapan nanar. Cincin ini milik Gaara.

'Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku, Gaara-kun?' Sakura hanya bisa menerka-nerka dalam pikirannya yang saat ini kalut.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sai. Ia berharap menemukan jawaban dari sang pemilik mata, namun ia tahu. Nihil. Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Ini sudah larut. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, barangkali kau butuh istirahat. Aku tidak.."

" Apa nama lukisan itu? " Sakura memotong ucapan Sai

" Ha...?" Sai menganga hingga beberapa detik begitu Sakura memotong pembicaraannya.

" Setiap lukisan pasti punya nama, apa nama lukisan yang dicuri itu?"

" Aka No Tsuki "

" Seperti apa lukisan itu? "

" Ano.. tidak terlalu besar. Sedang. Melukiskan seorang gadis Jepang dengan baju kimono warna merah pudar dengan motif bunga Sakura yang sedang memegang payung kertas pada malam atau senja hari kurasa.. karena backgroundnya agak gelap dan bulan bersinar dengan warna kemerahan. Seingatku seperti itu, itu lukisan yang komersil dan jarang terpublish di internet atau media massa." Sai mengendikkan bahunya di akhir kalimatnya.

" Terima kasih, Sai. Itu sangat membantu." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

…

Jalanan sangat sepi dan dingin saat sakura melongok keluar dari Apartemennya. Sakura berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Di depannya satu cangkir ocha panas yang masih mengepul dan layar monitor yang menyala. Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu semenjak Ia diantarkan pulang oleh temannya, Sai.

Ia menatap layar monitor. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap cincin milik Gaara yang tergeletak di samping vas bunga dekat cangkir teh. Ia mengambilnya dan berniat menyimpannya pada kotak cincin.

Cklek..

Sakura membuka kotak cincin dengan kunci khusus. Perlahan ia membuka kotak cincin berwarna merah agak tua dengan lapisan perak di keempat sudutnya. Rasanya seperti membuka kembali kenangannya dengan Gaara. Tepatnya 4 tahun lalu saat Sakura mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Todai, Tokyo. Saat itu, ia masih berusia 18 tahun namun ia sudah semester 2 saat bertemu Gaara yang ternyata seangkatan dengannya. Bedanya sakura mengambil jurusan ahli matematika sedangkan Gaara di jurusan sejarah. Ia tertarik pada angka-angka dan kode-kode rahasia, teori-teori konspirasi dan berbagai macam teka-teki yang tersimpan rapat di berbagai dunia. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Takdir dengan aneh mempertemukan mereka di perpustakaan tua di sudut kota. Mereka mengobrol ringan satu sama lain, merekomendasikan buku yang mereka sukai. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berkencan dan bertunangan 3 tahun setelahnya. Proses yang lama, tapi Sakura maupun Gaara menikmati waktu-waktu mereka yang bahkan banyak tersita untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan Gaara sebagai kurator seni dan penyelidikkan Sakura di Kepolisian Jepang. Keduanya menganggap itu kencan.

Sakura berniat menyudahi nostalgianya. Ia lekas mengembalikan cincin milik Gaara pada tempatnya. Kotak itu benar benar terbuka, menampilkan sedikit perspektif berbeda ketika cincin itu masuk ke tempatnya, ada secarik kertas aneh yang menyembul dari sudut kanan kotak cincin. Sakura tak ingat menyimpan kertas atau nota pembayaran cincin ini. Ia menarik keluar kertas itu. Sebuah nota pembayaran. Bukan nota cincin miliknya, melainkan sebuah perhiasan. Sakura mulai membacanya dengan seksama. Ini adalah jual beli sebuah kalung, tepatnya tanggal 14 april lalu, terdapat nama toko perhiasan dan Sakura sebagai pembelinya.

' Mengapa Gaara-kun menyimpan sebuah nota disini? Seingatku aku tak pernah membeli sebuah kalung. ' sakura membatin.

Ini terasa seperti teka-teki sekarang, pertama cincin dan kedua adalah nota pembayaran sebuah kalung. Ini adalah sebuah petunjuk, pikirnya. Gaara tak mungkin tidak memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil dalam hidupnya dengan Sakura. Saat pertunangannya bahkan, Gaara akan memberikan cincin milik Sakura jika ia berhasil memecahkan angka-angka algoritma yang tersebar di sederet rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan kota agar membentuk sebuah kalimat. Sakura menemukannya, dan kalimat yang ingin Gaara tunjukkan padanya ialah ' Jadilah Ratu Untukku '. Siapapun tau itu adalah sebuah kata harfiah untuk sebuah lamaran. Tentu saja, gadis merah jambu itu menerimanya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus benar-benar mengakhiri lamunannya. Ia melirik lagi secarik kertas di genggamannya.

' Uchiha's Jewelry ' Sakura tak begitu familiar dengan beberapa toko perhiasan bahkan ia baru saja tau dengan nama toko ini. Namun, melihat kata Uchiha yang tertera disana ia tahu ini mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak perusahaan kecil milik Klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu.

Sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Gaara tunjukkan sebenarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil ponselnya dan men'dial' nomor telepon yang tertera pada kertas itu. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya, toko perhiasan pasti sudah tutup sekarang mengingat jam dinding menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah 2 dini hari. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba.

Sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan. Panggilan Sakura tersambung.

' Konbanwa, Uchiha's Jewelry. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?' sebuah suara lembut khas pegawai toko menyapa telinga Sakura.

" Apa kau pemilik toko perhiasan ini? "

" Bukan, Nona."

" Bisakah aku berbicara dengan pemiliknya?"

" Sayang sekali, Uchiha-sama tidak bisa menerima panggilan telepon dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin besok anda bisa datang langsung kemari dan bertemu dengan nyonya."

'Nyonya. Oh, jadi pemiliknya seorang perempuan' pikir Sakura.

" Ahh.. baiklah. Tolong sampaikan padanya."

" Baiklah akan saya sampaikan. Boleh saya tau nama anda?"

" Haruno Sakura. Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"… Konbanwa, Haruno-san."

" Konbanwa."

Sakura menutup telponnya. Sejenak ia membuang napas panjang. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Meskipun ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya segera, percuma saja jika otak dan tubuhmu bahkan tak bisa bekerja. Ia selesai mencuci kakinya dan bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

' Besok adalah hari yang panjang '

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?

Bagi reader yang udah pernah nonton film Da Vinci Code atau baca bukunya, mungkin udah punya gambaran soal storynya. Bagi yang belum siap – siap penasaran terus.

Ini ffn pertama yang pernah aku publish, so review sangat-sangat diharapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

( The Code )

Mashashi Kishimotou Naruto©

Drama, Mistery, Romance

Chapter 2 : Sepotong Kebenaran

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Sakura dibuat menganga dengan arsitektur gedung dihadapannya. Begitu memasuki toko perhiasan itu Sakura dibuat lebih menganga dengan interior dengan perpaduan interior abad Victoria dengan ketenangan khas Jepang. Beberapa lukisan abad pertengahan terpampang di berbagai sudut gedung. Tentu saja. Uchiha. Begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura disambut dengan senyuman hangat para pelayan toko. Begitu mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ia dibawa menuju ruangan sang pemilik. Saat keduanya diizinkan masuk terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menulis di meja kerjanya, Sakura merasa dirinya harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

" Arigatou, Ayame-san." Wanita itu berbicara pada pegawai yang mengantar Sakura.

" Duduklah Haruno-san."

Ia kemudian mengurungkan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Sakura kemudian duduk di depan wanita cantik itu. Sakura semakin dibuat penasaran dengan wanita didepannya, usianya hampir sama seperti ibunya jika beliau masih hidup namun terlihat sangat muda untuk wanita berumur 45 tahun.

" Aku senang sekali kau datang, aku sangat lega."

" Maaf, tapi ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Sekarang Sakura benar- benar bingung.

" Iya, memang. Aku sudah tau semuanya, Haruno-san. Aku sangat khawatir saat menemukan kalung itu. Itu adalah sebuah kalung yang sangat berharga, banyak orang ingin memilikinya bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk mengambilnya dengan cara yang salah."

" Bisa kita mulai ini dari awal, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

" Ah… maafkan aku. Aku adalah Mikoto Uchiha pemilik toko perhiasan ini."

Ahhh.. sekarang Sakura baru ingat, Uchiha adalah pemilik saham terbesar di Tokyo. Ia tidak tau bahwa Uchiha bisa seramah ini, sejauh yang ia tau mengenai Uchiha adalah sikap mereka yang dingin dan terkesan angkuh serta irit bicara pada orang sekitarnya. Mungkin sekarang Sakura harus mencoret sifat itu dari diri seorang keturunan Uchiha mulai sekarang.

" Bisakah anda ceritakan dari awal Uchiha-san."

" Ya, tentu saja. Ini adalah cerita yang panjang aku harap kau menengar dengan seksama. Beberapa tahun lalu pekerjaku menemukan sebuah kalung yan sangat langka yang hanya dimiliki klan tertentu. Seperti yang kau tau hanya ada 3 klan besar yang berkuasa pada zaman dahulu. Yaitu klan Senju, klan Uzumaki, dan Uchiha seperti nama belakangku." Wanita itu tersenyum sejenak ketika ia menangkap raut aneh pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya Gaara menceritakan banyak hal pada Sakura mengenai sejarah klan-klan besar di Jepang.

" 3 klan itu akhirnya terpecah menjadi beberapa klan. Salah satunya adalah klan Senju yang terpecah menjadi beberapa klan, diantaranya klan yang paling dekat garis keturunanya dengan Senju ialah klan Haruno. Nama belakangmu sekarang."

Ini mengangetkan bagi Sakura, secara tidak langsung berarti ia adalah keturunan Senju. Sakura hanya menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan menggangguk serta ia mulai terbawa pada suasana masa lalu.

" Tidak seperti klan yang lain klan Senju semakin lama semakin sedikit jumlahnya karena banyak dari mereka tidak memiliki keturunan. Maka dari itulah, seorang putri mahkota Senju dinikahkan dengan pemuda biasa, bernama Jiraiya Haruno, hal ini membuat putri mahkota naik tahta menjadi Ratu Senju. Mereka dikaruniai anak laki-laki, keduanya sangat bahagia bahkan keduanya menantikan keluarnya cucu pertama mereka dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Namun, sejarah buruk mulai terjadi, seluruh pemuda klan senju terbunuh dalam perang begitu pula Jiraiya Haruno dan anak laki-lakinya, menyisakan Ratu senju dan menantunya yang hamil tua."

Mikoto Uchiha menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyum berkembang. Sakura yang ditatap begitu hanya membalas dengan senyuman di sudut bibirnya sambil menantikan kelanjutan dari kisah yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya terkoyak.

" Mereka berdua melarikan diri ke hutan dan menantunya juga meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertamanya, seorang bayi mungil nan cantik." Uchiha Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya, senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

" Ratu Senju menyembunyikan bayi itu ke hutan dan membesarkannya. Bayi itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura." Uchiha Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Satu titik air mata jatuh begitu saja, mengalir di pipi gadis bermanik emerald yang sekarang sembab karena tergenang air mata. Ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Ia tidak pernah tau hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Satu fakta yang ia tau, ia memang tinggal bersama neneknya, Tsunade di pelosok desa kecil. Neneknya, mengatakan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil begitu pula kakeknya yang telah meninggal jauh sebelum Sakura lahir. Ia menelan begitu saja cerita itu tanpa tau kebenarannya. Ia tidak tau bahwa neneknya menyembunyikan nama marganya. Setelah beranjak dewasa ia merantau ke kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian, ia sedih ketika mengingat hal itu meski beberapa kali mengirimkan uang hasil kerja kerasnya di kepolisian kepada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kemudian ia teringat pada Gaara, ia juga akan menjadi salah satu keluarga lagi bagi Sakura.

Melihat Sakura tertunduk sedih, Mikoto semakin menggenggam tangan sakura erat-erat ia yakin bahwa gadis ini gadis yang kuat. Ia ingin memberinya waktu untuk menyadari bahwa inilah takdir yang harus Sakura hadapi, kenyataan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang gadis itu bayangkan. Ini baru awalnya banyak sekali hal yang tidak diketahui Sakura. Tapi Mikoto tau, hanya sebatas inilah ia akan berbicara, untuk kelanjutannya biarkan Sakura yang harus mencarinya. Setelah melihat berita di televisi tadi malam, ia tau bahwa kekasih Sakura baru saja diculik. Hal ini semakin menguatkan kesadarannya bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa. Begitu pula saat pegawainya mengatakan bahwa Sakura Haruno akan mendatanginya hal itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia senang bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis ini.

" Bagaimana dengan kalung itu?" Tanya Sakura, setelah sekian menit ia terhanyut dalam diam.

" Ratu Senju memberikan itu pada menantunya untuk menandai bahwa ia adalah bagian dari Senju ataupun Haruno."

" Apa Ratu Senju itu adalah Tsunade, nenekku?"

Mikoto mengangguk.

" Dan menantunya itu adalah ibuku?"

" Ya, Sakura."

Sakura kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Aku khawatir sekali karena beberapa bulan yang lalu seseorang gadis meneleponku mengatakan bahwa ia adalah keturunan Senju, pastinya aku tidak percaya. Ia mengatakan ingin membeli kalung itu, aku curiga karena ia tidak mau datang langsung kemari. Maka aku memberinya kalung yang sekarang kekhawatiranku itu sudah hilang."

" Kapan hal itu terjadi?"

" Seingatku bulan April."

Sejenak ia mengingat sesuatu namun ia tepis segala kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Mata Sakura mengekor pada gerakan tangan Uchiha Mikoto yang terulur membuka brankas kecil. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kayu yang luarnya berukir lambang bunga Sakura dan lambang yang Sakura yakini lambang Klan senju. Mikoto meletakannya di meja kemudian menggesernya pada Sakura.

" Itu milikmu, suatu kehormatan bagi Klan Uchiha untuk menjaganya dan memberikannya pada keturunannya yang asli."

Sakura menatap kotak kayu didepannya, kotak itu tersegel dengan gembok kayu.

" Kenapa anda begitu yakin bahwa aku adalah keturunan Senju?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Entahlah Sakura takdir itu sudah ditentukan dengan alur yang aneh. Begitupun aku yakin bahwa kau keturunan Senju. Aku yakin kau bisa membukanya."

" Arigatou gozaimasu, Uchiha-san. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini?" Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus.

" Dengan membuka segel yang dibuat nenekmu dan membongkar seluruh kebenarannya. Ikuti saja kehendak hatimu itulah hal yang sangat Tsunade Senju harapkan" Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan nenekku?"

" Tentu saja, setelah pekerjaku menemukan benda itu di hutan dan melaporkannya padaku, aku bergegas mencari pemiliknya. Aku menemukan rumah nenekmu dan beliau menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, begitu tau aku adalah keturunan Uchiha."

" Kenapa nenek tidak memberitahu saja padaku?"

" Ada banyak rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui dan ada banyak hal yang harus diperhitungkan sebelum bertindak, Sakura. Sangat berbahaya untuk menuliskannya pada surat ataupun menelepon dari jarak jauh. Tsunade Senju tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang ia terlalu tua untuk bepergian jarak jauh. Sama halnya jika kau kesana seorang diri maka hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatanmu."

" Ada hal yang harus kau ingat, Sakura. Kau dan kalungmu itu sangat berharga, jangan pernah kehilangan keduanya."

" Maksudnya adalah nyawaku dan kalungku ini?." Sakura tiba-tiba ngeri dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

" Benar sekali…. Dan.." Mikoto melanjutkan ucapannya " Di dunia ini semuanya saling berkaitan, namun beberapa pihak ingin memutus ikatan itu. Aku yakin kau menemukan arti dari kalimatku ini Sakura-chan."

Sakura merasa ia harus segera pergi, ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita ini banyak memberinya bantuan meski hanya sekedar pesan yang menurutnya penuh teka-teki. Satu anak panah yang mengenai dua burung sekaligus, Sakura begitu yakin ini adalah petunjuk tentang kebenaran dirinya dan petunjuk untuk menemukan keberadaan Gaara.

Ia membungkuk hormat pada wanita bermanik gelap didepannya dan dibalas senyuman dari wanita itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi sepotong kebenaran yang mulai Sakura ketahui adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Drrrt…Drrrt

Ponsel di saku kanan jasnya bergetar ketika ia berjalan menuju tempatnya bekerja.

" Moshi-moshi, Tenten-san." Sakura berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena ia sedang berjalan kaki.

" _Sakura-san, Biro Penyelidikkan baru saja melaporkan bahwa lukisan di Galeri Sai yang dicurigai dicuri oleh penculik tunanganmu itu sudah ditemukan. Lukisan itu sekarang ada di ruangan Detektif Kepolisian."_

" Hai' aku akan segera kesana." Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?

Author's Note :

# Di chapter ini emang belum kerasa romancenya mungkin chapter 3 atau 4.

# Tenang.. bagi yang menantikan momen SasuSaku di chapter 3 aku pastikan bakalan ada.

# Mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa Sakura harus pair sama Gaara dulu ( padahal nggak ada yang nanya) karena, aku pengen Sakura ketemu Sasuke dengan cara yang unik dan gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

( The Code )

Mashashi Kishimotou Naruto©

, Mistery, Romance, Drama

Chapter 3 : Kebetulan atau Takdir ?

* * *

" _Sakura-san, Biro Penyelidikkan baru saja melaporkan bahwa lukisan di Galeri Sai yang dicurigai dicuri oleh penculik tunanganmu itu sudah ditemukan. Lukisan itu sekarang ada di ruangan Detektif Kepolisian."_

" Hai' aku akan segera kesana." Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya meskipun pagi ini suhu mencapai minus 0 derajat, hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa intensitas ia bepergian dengan berjalan kaki semakin sering . Ia teringat perkataan Mikoto-San mengenai apa yang ia alami adalah suatu hal yang saling berkaitan. Hal itu memang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bekerja di Kepolisian, ia bisa langsung terjun mencari keberadaan Gaara dan ia bisa langsung menemukan bukti-bukti baru yang menyangkut penculikan kekasihnya. Bukan hanya diam dan menunggu. Sejenak hatinya merasa iba, bagaimana jika perempuan lain di luar sana yang senasib dengan dirinya namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggantungkan diri pada pihak yang berwajib itupun jika kasusnya segera ditangani.

Ia menyapa para penjaga yang sedang bertugas di gardu depan setelah melewati pemeriksaan rutin di Bagian Keamanan. Semua orang patut dicurigai begitulah motonya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki lift tempat ia bekerja 1 tahun yang lalu , ia menekan tombol angka 5 dan membiarkan bilik berkatrol ini membawanya pada tempat yang ia tuju .

Pada awal masa kerjanya Sakura ditempatkan di Divisi B bersama dengan Tenten seorang arkeolog muda dan Neji Hyuuga sang jenius computer, usia mereka berdua 3 tahun diatas Sakura dan diketuai oleh salah satu Detektif Kepolisian Jepang, Hatake Kakashi. Begitulah para pendatang baru ditempatkan, satu tim terdiri dari 3 orang dengan keahlian yang berbeda beserta satu ketua yang akan membimbing masa percobaan mereka, setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus yang dilimpahkan mereka akan dimasukkan pada divisi yang sesuai keahlian mereka. Meski begitu, mengkombinasikan beberapa keahlian yang berbeda sangat menguntungkan bagi pemecahan suatu kasus, oleh karenanya ia semakin sering tergabung dalam Divisi B meskipun masa percobaannya telah usai.

…

Beberapa mil dari Kepolisian Jepang. Seorang laki-laki tengah sibuk bercakap-cakap melalui telepon.

" _Apa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana?"_

" _Ya, Tuan. Lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan."_

" _Semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Lebih baik menahannya hingga Bulan purnama. Begitulah aku sering mendengarnya… ha .. ha…Aku pun sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. "_

" _Apa anda yakin?"_

" _Setelah semua yang kami lakukan, kau berani bertanya begitu padaku?"_

" _Maafkan aku Tuan, hanya saja….."_

" _Cukup.. lakukan saja tugasmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti besarnya pengorbanan yang sudah aku dan kakak lakukan demi kelangsungan hidup kalian."_

" _Sekali lagi maafkan saya, saya lancang sekali. Anda adalah pemimpin kami, guru kami dan penyelamat kami. Biarkan saya melakukan tugas suci ini."_

" _Lakukanlah, itulah yang seharusnya seorang murid lakukan. Setelah ini semua berakhir, dunia akan segera mengetahui kekuatan kita dan tidak akan pernah lagi memandang rendah kita semua."_

" _Anda benar, Tuan."_

Plip. Suara telepon terputus dari seberang sana. Membuat sang murid yang baru saja menerima panggilan itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Semenjak Tuan Nagato, pemimpin tertinggi itu meninggal. Nagato menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan pada adiknya yang secara langsung bertukar menjadi pemimpin baru bagi kelompok mereka. Terdengar dari caranya berbicara pemimpin barunya itu adalah orang yang keras, namun ia harus selalu setia padanya. Ia begitu percaya jika Adik Nagato itu adalah orang yang cocok memimpin mereka, begitulah yang Nagato katakan di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana Tuan Nagato bersedia menampung anak-anak korban perang. Tuan Nagato adalah seorang ahli medis yang ia kenal adalah orang yang sangat cerdas dan baik hati begitupun dengan adiknya, meski ia pendiam sebenarnya ia sangat bijaksana sama seperti kakaknya.

Tidak hanya tempat tinggal dan makan, Tuan Nagato juga memberikan pendidikan selayaknya akademi formal lainnya. Tuan Nagato adalah malaikat pelindung bagi kaumnya, Tuannya itu selalu bercerita mengenai cahaya dari permata suci yang akan menghapus kesedihan mereka akibat kekejaman saat perang semua kepedihan yang mereka rasakan akan sirna jika ia bisa mendapatkan permata suci itu. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan permata suci itu tidaklah mudah. Karena Tuan Nagato tau bahwa permata itu disimpan oleh Tiga kekuasaan besar.

'Kebahagiaan harus dirasakan oleh seluruh umat manusia bukan satu kalangan tapi semuanya' begitulah yang Tuan Nagato sering katakan pada mereka hingga membuat matanya selalu memancarkan harapan yang ia yakini ada didepan matanya. Hanya dengan begitulah ia akan menikmati kekayaan dan kebebasan bagi kelompoknya bukan bersembunyi seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Semenjak itulah ia menjadi murid Tuan Nagato, ia dibesarkan dengan harapan dan asa dari tuannya itu.

Anak-anak korban perang selalu dinomorduakan, dikucilkan dari masyarakat bahkan dibantai secara misterius dengan dalih bahwa anak korban perang akan melakukan kerusuhan dan kekejaman jika dibiarkan hidup, karena mereka dibesarkan di daerah rawan konflik. Nama palsu, identitas palsu, dan sebagian dari mereka merelakan wajahnya dipermak oleh Tuan Nagato yang notabene adalah ahli medis. Itu semua harus mereka alami agar pihak berwenang tidak mengenali mereka, karena mungkin beberapa dari mereka telah tercatat dalam catatan korban perang yang masih hidup.

Begitulah mereka harus bertahan dengan kepalsuan yang memuakkan sampai rencana 'suci' ini berhasil. Sebagai salah satu murid kepercayaan ia bertekad akan memuluskan semua jalan untuk membawa 'dia' pada Tuannya tepat saat bulan purnama tiba.

…

Tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka, kakinya dengan spontan berlari keluar menuju ruangan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala posisinya. Ruang Divisi B.

Braakkkk…

Pintu yang malang itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat tiga pasang mata yang sudah hapal betul kelakuan sang ahli kriptograf itu menoleh bersamaan.

" Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Haruno?!" Tanya Neji retoris.

" Maafkan aku, Neji-san. Aku lupa." Jawab Sakura.

" Aku tau ini ruangan kita, tapi bertindaklah sedikit sopan. Kau tidak lihat ada Kakashi-sensei disini." Neji mulai mengomeli Sakura. Tenten tau ini tidak akan lama.

" Sudahlah Neji. Itu wajar karena aku menelepon Sakura untuk segera kemari." Tenten berusaha menengahi mereka.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi miliknya. Ia memandangi Tenten dan Neji bergantian, sekarang malah mereka yang adu argument akibat ulah yang ia timbulkan. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat sepasang kekasih ini bertengkar karena hal kecil selanjutnya saat makan siang mereka akan akur lagi dan makan bersama dengan tenang itulah alurnya. Dan ia sudah tau betul. Matanya beralih pada Kakashi-sensei, atasannya di Divisi B yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa laporan tanpa memedulikan pertengkaran Neji dan Tenten ataupun kedatangannya.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membukanya sedikit resletingnya untuk memastikan kotak pemberian Mikoto masih aman, ia berencana membukanya saat pulang kerja nanti mengingat pasti memakan waktu yang lama dan konsentrasi ekstra untuk memecahkan segel pada kotak yang berisi penuh teka-teki ini.

" Baca ini Sakura, ini laporan mengenai kasus pencurian di Galeri milik Shimura Sai." Suara berat Kakashi membuatnya menoleh pada sang empu suara bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terulur meraih sebuah map berwarna merah yang diberikan Kakashi.

" Baru beberapa jam kasus ini dibuka, dan kita sudah menemukan lukisan yang dicuri. Itu sungguh mengesankan bukan." Tenten berujar.

" Memang. Tapi karena bukan divisi kita yang menangani kasus ini, aku jadi tidak terlalu terkesan. Lagipula hanya lukisannya yang ditemukan, tentu saja pelakunya masih berkeliaran, kan?" kali ini ucapan retoris dari mulut Neji benar-benar membuat Tenten terdiam sambil meredam kemarahan yang tadinya akan muncul.

" Kuil kuno Amegakure?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat tiga pasang mata kembali menoleh padanya.

" Benar sekali, lukisan itu ditemukan tergeletak di dalam kuil kuno di kota Amegakure oleh para polisi yang berpatroli dikawasan itu." Jawab Kakashi sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri didepan mejanya sendiri.

" Bukankah itu kota yang sudah mati? Itu kota yang hancur karena perang saudara. Daerah itu dulunya sangat rawan akan konflik. Kasusnya beragam mulai dari kemiskinan, penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan korupsi. Tapi patung-patung kuno yang berada di kuil itu sangat menggoda bagi para arkeolog sepertiku." Ujar Tenten menambahkan, diakhiri kekehan di akhir ucapan konyolnya.

Neji hanya menatap mereka dalam diam kemudian mengalihkan lagi amethysnya pada layar komputer di depannya.

" Sebenarnya ini aneh, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun disana. Entah si pencuri sekaligus penculik Sabaku No Gaara. Kuil itu benar-benar kosong. Meski kenyataannya kuil itu terawat jika dilihat dari perabotannya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?" Kakashi menampakkan raut kebingungan dalam sorot matanya meski mata yang satunya lagi tertutup masker hitam.

" Sepertinya pergerakan mereka sangat terorganisir, seperti keterangan Shimura Sai bahwa dua pelakunya memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang sama. Pastinya mereka adalah sebuah kelompok atau organisasi." Tenten berusaha memberikan sebuah petunjuk.

Neji hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sakura masih berkutat dengan laporan yang ia baca.

" Siapa yang menangani kasus ini, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba bersuara.

" Baguslah kau bertanya, mulanya kasus ini ditangani Divisi C. Mengingat ada beberapa kejanggalan kasus ini dinaikan ke rank B yang artinya kita menangani kasus ini mulai sekarang. Hal ini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan dinaikkan ke rank A jika kita sudah menemui jalan buntu dan diambil alih oleh Divisi A." Jawab Kakashi.

" Divisi A ya? Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai mereka. Apalagi seorang ahli arkeolog mereka, Uzumaki Karin. Matanya selalu memandang sinis dan remeh pada divisi di bawah mereka. Begitu pula dua rekan dan ketuanya yang bahkan masih sangat muda itu, mereka jarang sekali berada di kantor dan lebih sering berada di lapangan. Selain itu mereka hanya mengambil kasus yang menurut mereka menarik. Sombong sekali mereka itu. Disaat Divisi lain ingin membantu korban kejahatan, mereka hanya pilih-pilih kasus yang mereka suka." Tenten mengoceh sambil membersihkan mejanya. Neji yang mendengarnya mendelik tajam pada kekasihnya yang masih keturunan Chinese itu.

Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan ketika Tenten berkomentar mengenai Divisi diatasnya itu. Ia tidak memungkiri hal itu, ia hanya merasa kalah ketika pemuda yang jauh di bawah usianya mampu mengetuai Divisi A. Pemuda itu cerdas dan jenius, ia tak seharusnya iri dengan pencapaian juniornya itu. Sedangkan Sakura ia lebih banyak terdiam di banding menanggapi perkataan Kakashi ataupun Tenten.

" Ini dia. Sebuah artikel mengenai awan merah." Ujar Neji tiba-tiba di balik layar komputernya. Tenten yang penasaran segera mendekat ke meja Neji.

" Aku akan membacanya untuk kalian. Tolong dengarkan." Sejenak kemudian Tenten memastikan suaranya terdengar jelas.

" Organisasi awan merah atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akatsuki adalah sebuah kelompok yang mengklaim mereka adalah pembawa cahaya perdamaian bagi dunia. Mereka banyak membantu anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya, kelaparan dan kemiskinan yang terjadi akibat perang. Organisasi ini dibentuk oleh seorang ahli medis bernama Nagato ia lebih dikenal dengan si Rambut Merah." Tenten berhenti untuk bernapas begitu melihat Sakura terhenyak karena kalimat Rambut Merah.

Di dalam hatinya Sakura telah berjanji untuk bersikap professional entah apapun yang akan ia hadapi. Dan merahasiakan apapun yang telah Mikoto sampaikan padanya.

Tenten bersiap melanjutkan artikel yang tertulis di layar komputer dihadapan Neji " Sejauh yang diketahui, anggota Akatsuki sebagian besar adalah anak-anak korban perang. Semenjak rumor itu beredar pemerintah memberhentikan aktivitas kelompok ini karena dianggap terlalu berbahaya jika merekrut korban perang sebagai anggotanya. Aktivitas Akatsuki berhenti total saat Nagato meninggal secara misterius. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kabar burung di masyarakat mengungkapkan bahwa Akatsuki tetap beroperasi hingga sekarang meski tidak terang-terangan dan terkesan memiliki tujuan yang terselubung bukan untuk kedamaian melainkan mencari kekayaan dan kekuasaan. " Tenten mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Jika dilihat menurut artikel ini, sepertinya berita ini cukup akurat karena redaksinya bekerja langsung di bawah Kepolisian Jepang." Terang Neji.

" Akatsuki ya? Nama mereka hampir mirip nama lukisan milik Sai, Aka No Tsuki yang berarti Bulan Merah. Mungkin saja ini berhubungan." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, petunjuk yang kita miliki saat ini adalah, Akatsuki ini organisasi misterius yang telah mencuri lukisan milik Shimura Sai dan menculik Sabaku No Gaara. Pelakunya sama. Berada di bawa pimpinan organisasi yang diketahui bermarkas di Amegakure. Aku tidak terkejut jika mereka mencuri untuk membiayai organisasi ini. Bahkan untuk mencuri karya seni mahal dengan pengamanan ketat sekalipun. Tapi anehnya mereka meninggalkan lukisan itu begitu saja, padahal lukisan itu benar-benar asli. Semuanya saling berhubungan " Ucap Kakashi sambil menuliskannya di papan putih di hadapan mereka dengan garis acak sesuai imajiner sang Ketua.

" Mereka tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi mereka sengaja meninggalkannya untuk mengirim suatu pesan atau kode barangkali." Sakura yang lama terdiam mulai berpendapat.

" Itu masuk akal. Tapi untuk apa?" Neji menanggapi Sakura dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, setelah petugas Divisi Kejahatan Seni selesai melakukan persiapan. Sakura yang selanjutnya akan memeriksa lukisan itu. Pukul 10 tepat." Titah Kakashi pada Sakura. Sekarang masih 9.45. itu artinya 15 menit lagi tugas seorang ahli kriptograf sepertinya memecahkan pesan ataupun kode yang mampu dijadikan petunjuk untuk penyelidikkan selanjutnya.

" Tenten, kau bisa menggali informasi lagi mengenai apa yan terjadi di kota Amegakure selama 25 tahun terakhir. Neji, aku ingin kau membuatkanku daftar laporan terperinci mengenai apa saja yang sudah kita ketahui. Jangan lewatkan petunjuk sekecil apapun. Aku akan meminta izin pada Kepala Kepolisian kapan kita bisa bisa mulai berangkat ke Amegakure." Kakashi melangkah keluar begitu menyelesaikan perintahnya pada bawahannya yang sekarang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Sakura juga mengekor Kakashi ketika atasannya itu keluar.

…

Begitu menemukan ruangan Divisi Kejahatan Seni, ia begitu tak sabarannya ingin kembali tenggelam dalam angka-angka dan kode-kode yang akan segera ia pecahkan, langkah kakinya ia percepat sehingga tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya menubruk seseorang di depannya. Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh dan terkejut dengan kecelakaan kecil ini.

" Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura. Tubuhnya terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya yang terbentur seseorang.

" Hati-hati. Untung saja kau menabrakku bukan truk besar berkecepatan tinggi." Ujar orang itu yang berusaha berdiri sambil membersihkan jasnya.

" Cepatlah Sasuke, yang lain sudah menunggu. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa kemungkinan besar Divisi A akan menangani kasus Divisi B. Jika kau tidak mau, kita bisa ambil kasus lain. "

Sakura mendengar suara perempuan di belakangnya yang tak lain sedang berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Tunggu dulu, ia membicarakan Divisi B. Divisinya. Ia menoleh sekilas lalu mulai memunguti alat tulisnya yang jatuh berserakan.

" Hn. Aku akan segera kesana, Karin." Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke ini menjawab. Karin kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jadi, perempuan itu tak lain adalah perempuan yang diceritakan Tenten-san. Benar juga, kesan pertamanya pada wanita berkacamata itu tidak jauh-jauh dari yang Tenten-san rasakan. Jika benar begitu pemuda didepannya ini pasti rekan wanita itu atau atasan muda Divisi A seperti yang teman setimnya itu ceritakan. Sepertinya mereka seumuran.

" Ini milikmu." Tangan pemuda itu terulur di depan Sakura. Sebuah senter inframerah milik Sakura, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membantu pemeriksaannya. Sakura menerimanya, ia teringat sesuatu ketika melihat mata pemuda itu. Mata yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat. Tapi siapa pemilik mata yang sama dengan pemuda asing didepannya.

" Arigatou gozaimasu. Maaf, saya harus segera pergi." Setelah membungkuk hormat Sakura berjalan melewati pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hhhh.. bisakah aku melakukannya.?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Gadis itu sudah pergi jauh dan tidak mungkin mendengarnya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perjumpaan anehnya dengan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering diceritakan ibunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari kebetulan ini bisa jadi benang takdir.

.

.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?

* * *

Chapter 3 was Up!

Aku sengaja nulis chapter ini agak panjang sebagai ungkapan maaf karena lama…

Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Juga para silent reader di luar sana, keberadaan kalian bisa aku rasakan*kissu* Karena 3 tahun terakhir aku juga kayak gitu. Tapi mengingat kerja keras para author aku jadi respect untuk review atau fav karya-karya mereka, biar mereka jadi termotivasi untuk terus berkarya.


	4. Chapter 4

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery, Romance

Chapter 4 : Petunjuk

* * *

Baru beberapa menit matanya sibuk bergulir kesana-kemari meangamati karya seni milik sahabatnya itu. Sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh petugas Divisi Kejahatan Seni yang kembali masuk membawa berkas penyelidikkan mereka pada Sakura.

Tidak ada kerusakan fisik apapun pada lukisan ini.

Sangat bersih.

Catnya juga tidak luntur.

Dan yang paling penting, lukisan ini masih sama seperti aslinya dan bukan barang palsu atau ditukar dengan benda imitasi yang serupa. Begitulah kesimpulan dari Iaporan yang dibacanya.

Lukisan ini begitu menakjubkan, pikirnya. Persis seperti yang Sai deskripsikan, namun sakura tak menyangka bahwa ini lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan.

Manik emeraldnya lama menatap seorang gadis yang membawa payung kertas dengan motif spiral yang menghiasi payung berwarna jingga itu yang menjadi objek vital karya seni dihadapannya. Warna kulitnya seputih susu dengan bibir merekah kemerahan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah pudar sewarna permen kapas terjuntai indah dan nampak berkilau di bawah sinar temaram dari cahaya kemerahan bulan purnama.

Cantik. Pikirnya.

Dengan lancang ia membayangkan itu adalah dirinya mengingat warna rambut mereka hampir mirip.

'ho..ho itu tidak mungkin Haruno' batinnya berteriak.

Tunggu dulu, ia melihat benda lain yang dipegang gadis itu di tangan kirinya. Sebuah kipas. Warnanya agak gelap hampir hitam dan kemerahan dibagian ujungnya. Ia menyadari satu hal, lukisan ini penuh dengan simbol-simbol yang terkenal di Jepang.

Simbol spiral yang menghiasi payung itu adalah symbol klan Uzumaki. Sedangkan bentuk dan warna kipas itu mirip sekali dengan lambang milik klan Uchiha. Ia menyimpulkan dengan takut-takut, jadi gadis itu kemungkinan besar menjadi perwakilan dari lambang klan Senju, klan nenek moyangnya. Seperti yang ia tahu, tiga klan besar. Jadi apa artinya semua ini.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya.

Sakura memutuskan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terbuka di sisi ruangan itu, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Ia percaya itu membantu menguatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengurai simpul-simpul yang tak beraturan di kepalanya mengenai lukisan itu menjadi sebuah tali dengan satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Semenjak kemarin malam ia kesulitan untuk tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia bahkan melupakan sarapan paginya karena harus buru-buru bertemu Mikoto Uchiha. Sekarang imbasnya, perutnya mulai keroncongan.

Ia merasakan udara mulai hangat bahkan cenderung panas. Salju belum turun mengingat ini masih awal bulan Desember. Barulah akhir Desember benda putih itu akan menghiasi jalanan Tokyo meski tak setebal di daerah Tohoku atau Hokkaido. Ia masih merasa musim gugur benar-benar belum berakhir walaupun terkadang suhu turun dengan sangat drastis di malam hari. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sulit diprediksi.

Ia khawatir. Sangat khawatir malah. Semalam ia berpikir dimana Gaara berada, dimana kekasihnya itu beristirahat, apakah ia bisa makan walaupun hanya sesuap nasi. Ia merutuki dimana dirinya saat itu, saat Gaara diculik. Kenapa ia tidak ada disana mendampinginya atau hanya sekedar menemaninya. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan menikah. Menjadi istrinya. Mendampinginya seumur hidupnya. Menggenggam tangannya saat ia merasa lemah. Gaara sama seperti dirinya yang besar tanpa kedua orang tuanya, jadi Sakura sangat tau bagaimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara meskipun ia masih bersyukur bisa bersama neneknya. Air matanya spontan meleleh begitu saja, dengan sigap ia berusaha menghapusnya dengan tangannya.

Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ini. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Semua ini akan mengganggu konsentrasinya lagi. Jika ia ingin segera bertemu Gaara ia harus kembali bekerja menyelami makna-makna tersembuyi itu.

Matahari bahkan bersinar terlalu silau untuk tak membuat Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meghalangi sinar jingga itu. Ia bisa memandangi cincin pertunangannya di jari manisnya dengan berhiaskan sinar yang melewati celah-celah jarinya. Ia memandangi tangannya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Oh, ini dia. Benarkah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kenapa gagasan aneh ini muncul tiba-tiba. Ini terlalu gamblang dan mudah, pikirnya. Tapi, mungkin saja benar, nalurinya tak pernah berbohong meski ia tau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menyudahi acara sinar paginya itu.

' Sekarang harus kusimpan dulu sampai ada petunjuk lain.' Sakura sebenarnya ingin segera menulis laporan dengan gagasan konyol yang saat ini tengah bersarang di otaknya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya mengingat ia belum sepenuhnya meneliti lukisan itu.

Tangannya sibuk menarik korden besar untuk menghalangi sebanyak mungkin cahaya yang masuk. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu di ruangan itu dan mengeluarkan senter infra merah di saku jasnya, senter itu mengingatkan perjumpaan anehnya dengan seseorang. Sinar infra merah digunakan untuk pencitraan pandangan atau _nightscoop._

Sinar dari senter itu mulai menjamah permukaan lukisan itu. Menyapu setiap sisi lukisan. Sudut kanan lukisan itu yang bergambar bulan purnama bersinar merah terang ketika Sakura mengarahkan senternya pada obyek itu. Ia ingat bahwa nama lukisan itu adalah Aka No Tsuki seperti yang Sai katakan padanya tempo hari. Senternya kemudian turun menyapu bagian bawah bulan yang bercahaya itu. Tangannya terhenti ketika mengarahkan senternya pada helaian rambut sang gadis warnanya jadi merah bukan merah muda lagi.

Matanya seolah tak percaya ada sebuah goresan berupa huruf yang tertulis di sana. Melintang di sepanjang lukisan, tulisannya tidak besar cenderung terlalu kecil. Bukan huruf kanji. Bukan. Itu sebuah abjad. Bukan Bahasa jepang. Sakura membacanya perlahan dalam hati

' _la paix…_ ' senternya kemudian bergerak ke kanan mengikuti kelanjutan tulisan yang tercetak di atas gambar tangan kanan gadis dalam lukisan.

' _du joyau sacre brille…'_ tulisan itu masih berlanjut.

 _a la pleine lune'_. Tulisan itu berhenti tepat di ujung rambut sang gadis yang melambai akibat efek angin.

' _la paix du joyau sacre brille a la pleine lune'_ Sakura mengulang lagi goresan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk dan bingung.

Benar sekali, Ini adalah Bahasa Prancis. Sakura tidak terlalu mahir dalam bahasa ini namun ia pernah beberapa kali mempelajarinya, dan ia cukup yakin masih hapal beberapa kosakata. Kalimat itu terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk lama setelah itu, ia mengambil buku catatan di sakunya dan sebuah pena, Ia menulis dalam kegelapan dengan hanya berbekal senternya.

Sakura duduk tak jauh dari tempat lukisan itu terletak. Lampu sudah menyala dan ada sebuah buku catatan di depannya. Sebuah meja tulis sengaja diletakkan disana. Ia mulai mengartikan satu per satu kata yang ia temukan. Ia memulai dari kata pertama.

' _La paix_ bisa berarti _damai_ ' gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil terus menulis. Ia memutuskan melewati beberapa kata yang ia tidak pahami.

" _Plein lune_ artinya bulan dalam arti khusus _bulan purnama_." Sekian lama ia berpikir masih sedikit kata yang bisa ia artikan.

" Ayolah Sakura terlalu banyak kata yang kau lewati" Ia kembali bermonolog. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kata-kata asing itu selama hampir 1 jam.

" Oh ini dia. Aku ingat. _Brille_ berarti sinar, bersinar. _Joyau sacre_ artinya permata suci." Semuanya mulai terasa jelas bagi Sakura. Menambahkan beberapa imbuhan di sana sini dan ia mendapatkan sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi.

' _la paix du joyau sacre brille a la pleine lune'_

' _Kedamaian dari permata suci yang bersinar di bulan purnama._

Setelah berputar-putar dengan arti kalimat itu, ia harus mulai menganalisa setiap kata dengan arti secara harfiah yang lebih mendalam dan mendetail. Karena ini ia suka sekali dengan pekerjaanya. Sakura merasa jawaban dari setiap kode yang berhasil ia pecahkan bagaikan kejutan yang kau dapatkan ketika menerima hadiah dengan bungkus tebal yang harus dibuka dengan susah payah. Meskipun mungkin hadiahnya mengecewakanmu.

Tapi kenapa harus Bahasa Prancis. Ia tidak lupa bahwa pelukisnya orang Prancis. Ia hanya penasaran, seperti bukan gaya orang Prancis. Menurutnya seniman Prancis sangat suka melukis dengan gaya abad pertengahan dan "teori-teori konspirasi" mengenai 'cawan suci' atau 'perjamuan terakhir' semacam itu. Setelah ini, ia mungkin harus kembali menanyakan hal ini pada Sai.

Jam dinding di sisi ruangan itu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ia berniat menyelesaikan tugas ini begitu waktu makan siang tiba. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu menunggu larut malam untuk pulang ke rumah dan memecahkan segel kotak kayu yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin segera membukanya. Ia bisa berada di ruangan ini lebih lama untuk mencoba membuka kotak itu. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu.

Ia kembali menatap tulisan tangannya sendiri pada buku catatannya.

Kedamaian. Mungkinkah ini misi kedamaian seperti yang digaung-gaungkan Akatsuki sebagai tujuannya itu.

Selanjutnya adalah, permata suci. Sakura lalu membayangkan sebuah tongkat dengan gagang emas yang bertahtakan permata di atasnya yang memancarkan kekuatan yang beragam sesuai keinginan pemiliknya seperti buku dongeng anak-anak yang ia sering baca sewaktu kecil. Itu konyol, pikirnya. Sepertinya permata ini benar-benar berharga.

Jika, dugaannya benar, Akatsuki pasti juga mengincar benda itu yang artinya mereka sudah tau pasti mengenai seluk beluk lukisan ini. Mereka juga menjadikan ini sebagai petunjuk. Namun, yang Sakura tak habis pikir, mengapa lukisan ini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kalaulah alasannya lupa, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka sepertinya sengaja meninggalkannya. Alih-alih untuk bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih berharga, yakni permata itu.

 _Apa mereka ingin orang lain menemukannya? Tapi kenapa?_

 _Apakah mereka tidak bisa memecahkan pesan di dalamnya dan sengaja membiarkan polisi menemukannya dan memecahkannya? Kalau iya, mereka pasti punya banyak mata-mata di kepolisian._

 _Apa sebenarnya mereka meninggalkannya agar diambil oleh temannya yang lain tapi para polisi menemukannya lebih dulu?_

 _Ataukah hanya sebuah jebakan untuk mengelabui orang. Jika itu motifnya, sangatlah tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan dapat keuntungan apa-apa?_

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

Baiklah ia harus melanjutkan baris terakhir. ' _bersinar di bulan purnama'_ gumamnya. Kata ini lebih menunjukkan keterangan waktu. Saat Bulan Purnama. Hal itu bisa terjadi setiap bulan, kan. Kalaulah bulan purnama atau bulan penuh biasalah yang ditunggu, ini pasti tidak akan lama lagi. Karena jika salju sudah turun, maka langit hanya akan dipenuhi dengan warna kelabu dan hitam di malam hari.

…

Tangan lentiknya selesai menyusun laporan saat perutnya demo minta segera diisi. Kali ini ia harus berhenti, ia tidak bisa bekerja jika tubuhnya kurang asupan seperti saat ini. Ia merapikan laporan itu dan memasukkan map kedalam tasnya. Masih ada sekitar 10 menit sebelum waktu makan siang tiba. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya dan mendial nama 'Sai'.

Agak lama Sakura menunggu, panggilanya akhirnya diangkat oleh pemuda pucat yang khas dengan senyuman palsunya itu.

" _Moshi..moshi.. maaf sakura aku masih ada pertemuan tadi."_

" Daijobou, ini tidak akan lama. Kau sudah dapat kabar bahwa lukisanmu sudah ditemukan, ne?"

" _Ya, lukisan itu akan diantar besok, seteleh penyelidikan katanya. Terima kasih , atas kerja keras kalian benda itu bisa cepat ditemukan. Itu benda penting."_

" Dou ita.. selain itu ada yang harus kutanyakan. Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit, kau bilang itu karya seniman Prancis kan, siapa nama pelukisnya itu?"

" _Ehmm… kalau tidak salah namanya Aubry Sauniere. Hampir sama dengan masa Leonardo Dan Vinci tetapi ia masih sangat muda saat pelukis terkenal itu wafat. Ia diminta melukis oleh Ratu Inggris seperti apa kebudayaan di Negara Asia yakni Jepang lalu Aubry melukis ini. Ratu Elizabeth memajangnya di istananya. Setelah tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya dimiliki oleh Negara kita, beliau berniat memberikannya padaku untuk dijadikan tanda persahabatan antar kedua negara. Bukan benar-benar milikku aku hanya diutus untuk menjaga dan merawatnya."_

" Aw.. hontou ni arigatou Sai. Kau memberikanku penjelasan yang aku bahkan belum tanyakan padamu." Nada senang terpancar dari suara gadis musim semi itu.

" _Sekarang aku mulai paham cara kerja kepolisian. Bicaralah mengenai apapun yang kau ketahui, benar begitu kan."_

" Ya.. kau benar untuk yang satu itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi harus akurat."

" _Maaf aku harus segera kembali ke rapat sekarang, Sakura. Para petinggi ingin aku mempersiapkan acara untuk pameran lukisan di museum Nasional Tokyo, besok. Datanglah ke sana Sakura, aku mengundangmu secara pribadi. Lukisan itu juga akan ada di sana juga begitu diantarkan. Kau mungkin akan mendapat informasi lebih."_

" Aa.. maaf mengganggumu. Aku pasti datang."

" Aku tutup Sakura..tut…tut..tut..tut.."

Sakura lalu keluar terburu-buru karena sudah terlalu lapar dan tidak ingin asam lambungnya naik.

…

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang perkataan ibunya yang baru saja meneleponnya. Ia sedang sendirian di ruangannya. Rekan-rekannya yang lain pergi untuk makan siang atau sekedar bersantai menghirup udara segar. Ibunya benar-benar tak lelah jika membicarakan tentang gadis merah muda itu. Dini hari saat ia baru saja mulai terlelap ia juga harus mendengarkan celotehan ibunya di kamar, padahal ia sudah lelah sekali dan terkantuk-kantuk. Begitu juga tadi pagi saat orang kesayangannya itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke toko untuk mengambil bento yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, Sasuke masih harus mendengar bagaimana ibunya bertemu dengan gadis itu dan mengatakan ternyata gadis itu lebih cantik dari perkiraannya. Tiba-tiba ibunya marah-marah tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri bahwa seharusnya menyuruh Sasuke datang lebih pagi agar mereka bertemu. Ia tak habis pikir, ibunya pasti punya motif tersendiri akan hal itu mengingat Mikoto sering mengeluhkan kesendiriannya saat ini. Wanita itu gigih sekali.

" _Jangan membantah Sasuke, itu tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak mungkin turun tangan. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Sudah menjadi sebuah takdir bagi kita terlahir dalam keturunan Uchiha. Kau harus melakukannya. Jika tidak maka dia akan berada dalam bahaya. Bukan hanya gadis itu melainkan seluruh dunia. Jika mereka berhasil merebut'nya' maka keseimbangan dunia pasti akan goyah."_

" _Aku tau, tapi kenapa bukan Nii-san saja. Atau mungkin Otou-san"_

" _Kakakmu berada jauh di luar negeri. Itu sangat tidak mungkin untuknya melakukan pengawasan secara intensif. Ayahmu sudah terlalu sibuk, Sasuke."_

" _Intensif? Ibu menyuruhku menjaganya selama 24 jam? Yang benar saja, Aku bukan bodyguardnya!"_

" _Tadinya bukan tapi sekarang ya. Karena profesimu itu memudahkanmu untuk terus mengawasinya. Ibu tidak menerima bantahan lagi lakukan semampumu. Kalau memang begitu maumu Ibu akan memusnahkan semua pertanian tomat dan memutus impor tomat ke Jepang. "_

Ucapan terakhir ibunya itu sangat hiperbolis. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya menahan semua impor tomat dan menghancurkan sawah tomat yang ada. Yang benar saja. Ia tau ia tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak jika ibunya sudah memberikan perintah. Hanya saja, ketika mendengar ' _keseimbangan dunia'_ ia merasa seperti berada dalam film-film _action_ dan menjadi penyelamat dunia. Itu lucu ketika ia membayangkan dirinya bak _superhero_ dengan jubah dan embel-embel lainnya, ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Lagipula ia mengenal gadis itu hanya sebatas nama tak lebih, kebetulan mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Mereka tak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. Kecuali, tadi pagi karena kecelakaan kecil itu.

Begitu ia mendengar cerita dari ibunya dan secara "tak sengaja" bertemu Sakura. Ia layaknya ter-sugesti untuk membiarkan gadis itu berada dalam pengawasannya.

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Masuklah."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan menampakkan bawahannya yang berambut merah itu masuk. Ia menangkap raut lesu di wajah gadis berkacamata itu. Setelahnya ia mendengar suara deritan kursi yang ditarik. Mereka berdua larut dalam diam.

" Bicaralah Karin, ada apa?" Sasuke memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

" Oh.. baguslah kau bertanya, Sasuke. Kau mungkin tak senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam membiarkan Karin meneruskan perkataannya.

" Ayahmu menugaskan kita untuk membantu penyelidikkan yang dilakukan Divisi B."

Oh. Tadi ibunya. Sekarang ayahnya yang memberi perintah. Ia tau betul ibunya pasti sudah menyampaikan gagasan ini pada ayahnya, yang notabene adalah Kepala Depertemen Kepolisian Jepang. Atasan sekaligus ayahnya itu mengharuskannya satu tim dengan Haruno Sakura secara tidak langsung. Mikoto Uchiha benar-benar mengerikan.

" Aa..itu artinya kita harus kerja sama antar divisi."

" Bukannya ini terlalu aneh, tapi Uchiha-san biasanya menugaskan setiap divisi untuk bekerja sendiri-sendiri sesuai divisinya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Karin menoleh pada Sasuke, matanya menuntut sebuah jawaban.

" Tidak juga. Aku mendengar kasus itu cukup sulit. " Sasuke ingin sekali meneriakkan bahwa ibunya ikut campur dalam kasus ini. Itu mustahil.

" Hatake-san, menyerahkan laporan penelitian mereka pada Uchiha-san pagi ini. Penyelidikkan mereka masih sebatas teori. Uchiha-san juga mendesak kita untuk melakukan rapat bersama hari ini juga…."

Karin memutus pembicaraannya saat pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Dua orang rekan mereka, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai dan mulai duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

" Aku sudah mendengar semuanya di luar. Tak perlu repot-repot menerangkan ulang, Karin." Perkataan Juugo mewakili perasaan Suigetsu yang baru saja berdiri lagi dan memposisikan dirinya didepan mejanya sendiri.

Karin bernapas lega. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam.

" Yo.. Sasuke, kenapa kita tidak menolak saja kasus ini seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin kasus ini membuatmu tertarik? " Pria dengan gigi runcing itu membuka suara.

" Hn, kau benar." Ia tersenyum singkat.

Mereka bertiga hanya memandangnya, itu sudah biasa terjadi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Divisi A memang dikenal terlau pilih-pilih dan dinilai arogan. Yang tidak biasa adalah ketika Karin, Juugo ataupun Suigetsu melihat ketua divisinya itu tersenyum meski singkat bukan seringaian yang biasanya pemuda itu perlihatkan pada mereka.

Sepertinya tali takdir telah mengikat sebuah kebetulan dengan cara yang aneh.

…

Nampan yang ia bawa sudah dipenuhi makanan. Matanya berkeliling mencari tempat duduk kosong. Tempat itu sangat ramai dan penuh Ia melihat Neji dan Tenten sedang makan di sudut kantin. Sebenarnya ia tahu kursi disebelah mereka masih ada tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk disana karena tak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka tapi begitu melihat Tenten melambaikan tangan memanggilnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Mereka menyantap makanan masing – masing dalam diam. Lalu Tenten memecahkan keheningan itu.

" Sakura-san, aku turut menyayangkan kejadian yang menimpa tunanganmu itu. Jangan sedih, ne!" ucap Tenten sambil menepuk pundak rekan setimnya itu.

Tatapan Sakura melembut dan tersenyum saat itu juga. Ia sadar semua yang ada disini sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

" Sakura Haruno yang kau kenal bukanlah orang seperti itu, Tenten. Kau meragukan kekuatannya?" Neji mulai berujar setelah menenggak habis jus buahnya.

" Hei. Bukan begitu. Jangan asal bicara Baka-Neji, harusnya kau memberikan kata-kata semangat pada Sakura-san bukannya bicara begitu. Lagipula aku tidak meragukannya." Tenten membalas ucapan Neji dengan ketus.

Bla..bla…bla..

Selanjutnya yang ia dengan hanyalah perdebatan dua mahkluk berbeda gender itu. Senyum terulas pada bibir Sakura. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu.

" Aku tidak akan sedih, karena aku punya kalian berdua. Kalian sudah seperti dua orang kakak bagiku." Perkataan Sakura menghentikan adu mulut dua temannya itu.

Setelahnya mereka sepakat untuk segera menyelesaikan makan siang dan bergegas kembali bekerja.

…

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, mengadakan rapat antar Divisi B dan Divisi A. Setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya, Kakashi-sensei menyuruh mereka segera menghadap. Tenten hanya mendengus sebal ketika mendengar hal itu sedangkan Neji yang minim ekspresi hanya diam sambil berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Pertemuan kecil itu dimulai dengan perkenalan diri diantara mereka.

Uzumaki Karin. Gadis rambut merah berkacamata. Seorang arkeolog seperti Tenten. Ciri-ciri lain sesuai opini Tenten-san harus ia kesampingkan dulu.

Hoshizuki Suigetsu. Pria berambut ungu dengan gigi yang tajam mirip hiu. Kesan pertamanya pada pria itu adalah menakutkan. Tapi nada bicaranya terdengar humoris.

Juugo. Tinggi besar dengan rambut jingga agak gelap. Pendiam dan misterius.

Dan yang terakhir Ketua Divisi A. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang terlibat kecelakaan dengannya tadi pagi. Tanpa mereka semua sadari saat gilirannya tiba ia tampak lebih canggung dari biasanya.

" Jadi, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan, Kakashi?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Ia memanggil seniornya itu tanpa suffix apapun.

Kakashi yang merasa terpanggil namanya kemudian menyuruh Neji untuk memproyeksikan laporan mereka pada layar.

" Organisasi berbahaya, Akatsuki adalah dalang dari serangkaian kasus ini. Semua pergerakan berpusat di kota Amegakure. Dulunya tujuan mereka adalah perdamaian dan menyelamatkan para korban peperangan saudara di kota itu tapi gerakan mereka ditentang pemerintah pusat karena dianggap berbahaya ,sekarang tujuan mereka menyimpang pada kekuasaan dan kekayaan dengan cara-cara di luar nalar." Ujar Kakashi.

" Apa maksudnya diluar nalar?" Karin yang mulai tertarik akhirnya angkat suara.

" Begitu Nagato meninggal secara misterius mereka berhasil menggulingkan pemerintahan kota Amegakure mau tidak mau para penduduk kota itu harus tunduk pada pemimpin barunya namun lama kelamaan penduduknya melarikan diri ke kota lain. Sejak saat itulah kota itu menjadi kota mati. Karena kekurangan anggota mereka merekrut anak-anak korban perang selain itu mereka juga diketahui telah berkembang dan memiliki banyak pengikut di penjuru Jepang. Termasuk para petinggi pemerintahan."

Semua mata menoleh pada gadis panda yang menjawab pertanyaan Karin itu. Sakura hanya menampakkan raut khawatir ketika rekannya itu nampak seperti rival dengan Uzumaki Karin.

" Ehmmmm… sepertinya pernyataanmu itu terlalu berbahaya Tenten-san." Tanggapan Suigetsu mewakili rasa penasaran mereka semua.

" Kenapa tidak, jika memang dari awal mereka memang tidak suka dengan kinerja pemerintah mereka pasti akan menawari orang dalam yang sejalan dengan pemikiran mereka dengan keuntungan yang besar untuk melakukan apa saja." Neji nampaknya agak kesal jika kekasihnya mulai disudutkan seperti itu. ayolah teman-teman kalian harus profesional, kan?!

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lukisan yang ditemukan polisi Divisi C?" seulas pertanyaan Karin muncul lagi.

" Bukan aku yang harus menjawabnya tapi orang disebelahku." Kakashi hanya menanggapi sambil memandang Sakura.

Begitu tau dialah orang disebelah Kakashi ia segera berdiri.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya, namun bukan disini tapi di tempat lukisan itu berada. Ruang Divisi Kejahatan Seni."

* * *

.

.

.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery, Romance

Chapter 5 : Tamu Tak Diundang

* * *

" _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lukisan yang ditemukan polisi Divisi C?"_

" _Bukan aku yang harus menjawabnya tapi orang disebelahku."_

" _Aku akan menjelaskannya, namun bukan disini tapi di tempat lukisan itu berada. Ruang Divisi Kejahatan Seni."_

Semua pandangan dari berbagai warna netra itu mengarah pada lukisan di depan mereka. Lukisan yang indah, itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Begitu kriptografer muda itu berbicara mereka mulai memfokuskan atensi mereka pada gadis merah muda itu.

" Aku ragu bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, kalian semua mungkin menganggap semua ini hanya mitos tapi percayalah jika hal ini mungkin benar. Selain itu, aku ingin kalian semua mengesampingkan pemikiran rasis."

Sakura mulai menarik napas. Tujuh orang di hadapannya seolah menahan napas sembari menantikannya berbicara.

" Lukisan ini bernama Aka No Tsuki, pelukisnya adalah senimana Prancis, Aubry Sauniere. Entah kebetulan atau disengaja namanya mirip seperti organisasi yang sedang kita selidiki 'Akatsuki'. Jika kalian jeli maka kalian akan menemukan simbol klan Uzumaki di payung kertas itu dan lambang kipas khas Uchiha di tangan kirinya. Mulanya aku berpikir lancang, tapi ternyata benar gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah perwakilan simbol dari klan Senju. Hal ini, sangat sesuai dengan sejarah tentang tiga klan besar. Klan Uzumaki yang dilukiskan seperti payung adalah pelindung bagi klan Senju…" Sakura kemudian berhenti dan menunjukkan tangan kirinya. Tepatnya cincin pertunangannya. Cincin yang siang tadi membuatnya mendapatkan ide bodoh.

" Apa kalian tahu kenapa kipas itu berada di tangan kiri sang gadis?"

Semua yang ada disana hanya membatu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka hanya ingin Sakura menjelaskan sendiri pertanyaannya itu. Mengetahui hal itu Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" Seperti halnya cincin pertunangan yang diletakkan di jari manis tangan kiri, itu menjadikan kita terikat dengan pasangan yang akan mendampingi dan menuntun satu sama lain. Sama halnya dengan Klan Uchiha yang digambarkan melalui kipas api yang dipegang gadis itu di tangan kirinya, mereka telah terikat untuk menjadi klan pembimbing yang selalu menuntun klan Senju."

" Sebenarnya aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah seniman Prancis itu?" rasa ingin tahu tak bisa disembunyikan dalam nada bicara Juugo.

" Pada saat itu Aubry Sauniere kebetulan diminta melukis seperti apa Negara Jepang oleh Kerajaan Inggris. Ia sengaja menggambar lukisan ini karena ia begitu tertarik dengan misteri yang disembunyikan tiga klan besar di negara kita. Ia terlalu berminat pada hal-hal berbau misteri, ia juga tergabung dalam komunitas tersembunyi di negaranya. Sebagian besar karya-karyanya juga tidak jauh dari hal semacam ini."

Delapan manusia di ruangan itu terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lalu sejenak kemudian mereka dikejutkan oleh suara baritone dari sang pemuda Uchiha yang biasanya lebih banyak diam.

" Sebegitu pentingnya kah klan Senju ini hingga klan Uzumaki dan klan Uchiha harus menjadi pelindung dan penuntun baginya?" Sakura memandang raut wajah Sasuke Uchiha mengeras seolah baru saja mengeluarkan pikiran yang selama ini dipendam pemuda itu.

Memang benar di dalam hati Sasuke, dirinya merasa belum terlalu yakin apa tanggung jawab atas takdir Uchiha yang selama ini ibunya katakan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak di depan gadis itu, tapi ia tau itu adalah hal percuma, Sakura sama halnya seperti dirinya yang tak tau sepenuhnya. Tapi secara tak langsung ia sadar pertanyaan itu mewakili dirinya.

" Sebelum itu aku ingin kau jangan merasa tersinggung karena hal ini, Uchiha-san. Tapi apa yang kau tanyakan itu benar. Pada awalnya aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi begitu menemukan ini semuanya terasa lebih jelas. "

Setelah itu mereka semua serentak bersuara ketika lampu di ruangan itu dimatikan oleh Sakura. Kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Karin yang paling membahana di antara mereka. Divisi B tentunya sudah sering melihat Sakura bertindak aneh dan jika ditanya ia akan menjawab ini adalah bagian dari prosedur ala kriptografer.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu anggota Divisi A tersebut. Ia sibuk mengambil senter inframerah di sakunya.

Sebuah sinar merah mengarah pada lukisan itu, sinar itu menjelajah tengah lukisan. Mata mereka semua menyipit untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh gadis kriptograf itu. mereka semua terbelalak ketika melihat hal janggal, sebuah tulisan tercetak disana.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka," Wahhh…Aku melihat sesuatu. Tulisan abjad dalam Bahasa Prancis" Sahut Suigetsu bersemangat.

* * *

' _la paix du joyau sacre brille a la pleine lune'_

* * *

Mereka semua bergumam tak jelas ketika membaca tulisan yang tercetak di hadapannya. Antara kekaguman dan keanehan tersirat dari gumaman masing-masing diantara mereka.

" Artinya adalah ' _Kedamaian dari permata suci yang bersinar di bulan purnama '._ Yang harus dilindungi dari ketiga klan itu adalah permata suci milik klan Senju yang diyakini kekuatannya akan bekerja di bulan purnama. Sekaligus benda yang diincar oleh Akatsuki." Sakura menyahut.

Tulisan itu menghilang dalam kegelapan begitu Sakura selesai berbicara dan mematikan senternya diikuti lampu yang telah menyala.

" Tapi dimanakah permata itu berada? Masa-masa pembagian klan, perbandingan kasta telah berakhir. Tiga klan itu juga telah lama melebur dalam masyarakat biasa. Aku sangat yakin tidak mungkin kita bertanya pada rekan kita seperti Uzumaki Karin atau Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene termasuk keturunan tiga klan besar yang hidup di zaman milenial ini. " giliran Tenten yang mulai bersemangat ketika membahas hal yang ia imajinasikan semacam perburuan harta karun.

" Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi kita. Yang jelas pengetahuan Akatsuki sudah jauh di atas kita. Tapi aku yakin mereka juga tidak tau dimana benda itu berada. Namun yang pasti itulah bukti yang sudah kita temukan." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tenten sambil menatap rekannya itu penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Karin menyahut, " Aku memang tidak terlalu paham mengenai hal ini, tapi dulu ibuku sering menceritakan padaku tentang permata yang bisa membuat kita hidup abadi dengan meminum air yang didalam gelasnya diletakkan permata suci milik klan senju ini. Tapi kukira hanya mitos, mengingat di masa sekarang jarang sekali ditemui orang bermarga Senju padahal mereka bisa hidup abadi dengan permata itu. Mungkin saja permata itu yang dimaksud. "

" Permata itu pastilah sangat terkenal hingga orang sekelas bangsa Prancis mengetahuinya. Dan juga pastinya sangat mahal jika dijual." Suigetsu menanggapi disertai cengiran yang kemudian dibalas dengan pelototan mata Karin.

" Ah..Sou Ka. Awalnya aku juga merasa aneh dengan penemuan lukisan ini tetapi Gaara belum ditemukan. Mereka sepertinya ingin kita menemukan permata itu sebagai benda penebus tawanan. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya pada mitos, tapi seperti yang Sakura katakan yaitu bulan purnama, berarti waktu kita tidak lama. Jika perkiraanku tepat seminggu lagi adalah waktunya bulan penuh. Sebelum langit benar-benar tertutup mendung dan salju akan mulai turun." Sahut Kakashi.

" Kalau begitu kapan kita ke Amegakure untuk mencari petunjuk lain?" Pertanyaan Neji mewakili pemikiran mereka semua.

" Begitu surat keputusan dari Kepala Depertemen Kepolisian turun kita akan kesana. Namun, sebelum itu aku ingin kalian mencari informasi yang bisa menguatkan temuan kita. Ingat, kita sudah jadi tim mulai sekarang." Tak ingin kalah dari Kakashi, Sasuke mulai memberi perintah.

…

Satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari Ruang Divisi Kejahatan Seni bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka dengan pulang ke rumah. Sakura adalah orang yang paling akhir keluar dari ruangan itu, matanya sekilas menatap bagian belakang lukisan yang tadi mereka diskusikan. Benar-benar lukisan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana lukisan bisa menjelaskan begitu banyak hal seperti ini.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 saat Sakura benar-benar keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dan menaiki taksi yang meluncur menuju apartemen miliknya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah untuk berjalan kaki. Kasus ini mulai terkuak satu per satu lapisan demi lapisan. Namun kotak itu belum juga dibukanya. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangatlah penasaran.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki apartemen yang telah ditempatinya 1 tahun terakhir, sebelumnya ia hanya tinggal di kos-kosan kecil yang sederhana. Setelah masuk kepolisian ia bisa menyewa apartemen ini dengan usahanya sendiri.

Ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan, ia memandang alat penunjuk suhu yang menempel di sisi kanan dindingnya. Biasanya angka penunjuk suhunya akan bertambah begitu Sakura mulai berkegiatan di ruangannya itu namun Sakura belum melakukan apapun selain melepas sepatu dan mantelnya tapi suhunya telah bertambah bahkan saat Sakura baru masuk. Ia yakin ada orang yang masuk sebelumnya. Tapi apartemennya juga terkunci seperti biasanya dan hanya ia dan kekasihnya itu yang tau sandinya dan anehnya lagi ia tak ingat membeli sebuah pot gantung didekat jendela. Mata dan pikirannya mulai menjelajah kemana-mana. Sebuah siluet laki-laki tengah berdiri menghadap balkon tertangkap matanya. Mungkinkah? Gaara?

" Gaara-kun? Kaukah itu?" Kakinya melangkah tak sabaran. Tasnya diletakkan begitu saja di atas sofa panjang warna abu miliknya.

Perasaan kecewa menyelimutinya. Sakura meyadari bahwa lelaki itu bukan Gaara setelah jarak mereka hanya sekitar 1 meter. Pemuda itu berambut dark blue dengan mata sehitam arang, berbalik memandangnya dengan tatapan datar khas dirinya.

" Kau kecewa aku bukan kekasihmu itu?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha-San? Kenapa kau bisa masuk apartemenku? Apa kau memata-mataiku? Jawab aku kalau tidak aku akan menelepon polisi?" Dengan tak sabaran ia mencecar Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan. Sedangkan pemuda itu malah diam dan melenggang pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan hanya mengekor saja pemuda yang sekarang duduk di sofa miliknya. Meski ia tak merasa nyaman ada orang asing di apartemennya ia tetap menunggu Sasuke berbicara dengan tatapan menuntut.

" Yang kulakukan disini hanyalah mematuhi perintah ibuku. Aku dengan mudah membobol apartemenmu yang keamanannya sangat minim ini. Terlalu kasar untuk menilaiku memata-mataimu aku hanya mengawasimu. Jika aku boleh mengingatkanmu aku ini juga polisi. Apa itu semua menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Sasuke menjawab sambil memandang gadis di depannya yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari memeriksa beberapa lukisan di ruangan itu. Sejak awal ia mulai ragu bahwa gadis sepintar Sakura tak bisa menyadari penyadap yang telah ia pasang.

" Selain itu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memasang penyadap di lukisanku dan memasang CCTV berukuran kecil di pot bunga gantung yang bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan kubeli!"

" Ya, aku memang memasangnya. Mulai sekarang kau berada di bawah pengawasanku 24 jam. Jika bukan karena dia aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal merepotkan ini."

" Ibumu? Siapa?"

" Kau sudah bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

Mulut Sakura spontan menganga," Mikoto Uchiha. Kau adalah anak Mikoto-san!?" Suaranya hampir berteriak, jika ia tidak segera teringat bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah atasannya di tim barunya.

"Hn. Yang ibuku katakan sama seperti yang kau katakan tentang tugas Uchiha pada lukisan itu."

" Jadi, selama ini yang ku pikir mustahil itu benar, bahwa secara tidak langsung lukisan itu telah meramalkan bahwa aku adalah penerus Senju yang cirinya sangat mirip dengan gadis di lukisan itu. Oh kami-sama benarkah semua ini?" lagi-lagi lukisan itu bekerja dengan tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke hanya menatap jengah gadis yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

" Bagaimana aku yakin kau bisa dipercaya?" pertanyaan Sakura seolah menantang bagi Sasuke.

" Apa kau mau aku menelepon ibuku sekarang juga?!" Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar sambil mengetikkan jarinya diatas benda itu.

" Tidak perlu. Aku percaya." Ucapan Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke. Matanya beralih pada gadis didepannya yang tengah tertunduk sambil terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri, aku hanya merasa tak pantas merasakan kehormatan seperti ini. Bisa kau sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Mikoto-san? Ia sudah banyak menolongku bahkan sampai sekarang, meskipun ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu."

" Aa. Kotak itu?"

"Ah..iya kotaknya. Aku belum sempat membukanya. Aku butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk melakukannya. Dan sekaranglah waktunya."

Tangan Sakura meraih tas yang tadinya ia letakkan begitu saja diatasa sofa. Tangan lentiknya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu eboni berukir. Kotak itu telah sempurna berada diantara kedua tangannya. Pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang sambil menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang kini beralih pada tangannya.

Pemuda seperti Sasuke bukan tipe pembohong menurutnya, dan ia ada disini karena Mikoto Uchiha lah yang menyuruhnya. Uchiha Sasuke pastinya adalah tangan kirinya dan penuntun yang ditakdirkan untuknya, yang artinya ia harus percaya seratus persen pada lelaki itu, termasuk mengenai isi didalam kotak ini.

" Onegaishimasu, Uchiha-san."

Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke penuh keyakinan yang dibalas dengan anggukan sang pemilik onyx.

.

.

.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?

* * *

Author's Note :

Maafkan karena keterlambatan di chapter ini *ojigiojigi* juga soal Bahasa Prancis, author bukan ahlinya jadi kalo salah harap maklum. Gomen, kalo kemampuan kriptograf Sakura belum memenuhi keinginan readers, tapi author nggak akan tinggal diam dan berusaha terus meningkatkan level pemecahan Sakura *pengennyasigitu*.

Lukisan dan seminannya itu asli karangan author, jadi jangan iseng guggling karena nggak bakalan ada. *hehehehe..

PPS. Dibawah ini ada Q&A dari beberapa review yang aku rangkum:

* * *

Q : Sebenernya Sakura hidup di jaman kapan? Kan diceritakan juga kalo Sakura cucu pertama Kerajaan Senju.

A : Sakura hidup di jaman modern, jaman sekarang maksudnya. Kerajaan yang aku maksud hampir seperti kerajaan di Inggris yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang meskipun udah jaman modern tapi mereka masih tetap bertahan walaupun udah jaman modern, hampir seperti itulah waktunya, bedanya latarnya di Jepang dan kerajaan itu udah hancur sedangkan para keturunannya lebih memilih untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat dan mengesampingkan derajat klan mereka diantara masyarakat umum. Intinya mereka udah jadi rakyat biasa meskipun latar belakangnya bangsawan.

Q : Kenapa ada struk pembelian kalung dari Gaara atas nama Haruno Sakura?

A : Khukhukhu.. kalau ini masih rahasia. So, keep reading biar tau alasannya.

Q : Yang dimaksud cara gentle apa? *a/n chapter 2

A : Hehehe… maaf kalau gak memenuhi ekspektasi padahal gentle artinya sopan;lemah lembut. Gomen, ne.

Keep reading! (•ө•)


	6. Chapter 6

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery, Romance

Chapter 6 : Malam yang Panjang

* * *

 _Pemuda seperti Sasuke bukan tipe pembohong menurutnya, dan ia ada disini karena Mikoto Uchiha lah yang menyuruhnya. Uchiha Sasuke pastinya adalah tangan kirinya dan penuntun yang ditakdirkan untuknya, yang artinya ia harus percaya seratus persen pada lelaki itu, termasuk mengenai isi didalam kotak ini._

" _Onegaishimasu, Uchiha-san."_

 _Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke penuh keyakinan yang dibalas dengan anggukan sang pemilik onyx._

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, tak terlalu dingin dan cenderung hangat. Suasana di ruangan itu masih hening, dua manusia disana tenggelam dalam kesunyian beberapa saat.

Tak.

Sakura meletakkan kotak kayu itu di atas meja – agar Sasuke juga bisa melihatnya. Kotak kayu berukuran sedang dengan ukiran bunga sakura dan lambang senju menghiasi bagian atas kotak – sangat klasik. Ia sudah mendengar tentang kotak ini melalui ibunya. Tetapi rasa penasaran tetap menghantui Sasuke. Perasaan gugup meliputi keduanya, namun bisa dipastikan kegugupan Sakura melebihi pemuda didepannya.

"Kau akan membukanya sekarang."

Suara baritone itu memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara keduanya. Sasuke melepas mantel hitamnya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Gadis dihadapannya hanya mengangguk perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak didepannya.

"Lakukan saja. Aku tak akan mengganggu."

"Bukankah kau seorang detektif? Hal semacam ini pasti sudah biasa kau jumpai dalam kasusmu, Uchiha-san?!"

Sekarang mata emerald itu telah sempurna beralih pada pemuda yang beberapa menit yang lalu membobol apartemennya.

"Ya. Tapi mungkin tak akan seaneh yang kau alami."

"Aku akan membuka telinga untuk setiap pendapatmu. Sekarang hal ini bukan tentang aku dan kau tapi kita berdua. Kita harus menyelidikinya bersama-sama."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia juga ingin melibatkan diri pada teka-teki ini.

Kini ganti Sakura yang memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih mendekat dengan kotak di depannya.

Sakura mulai mengamati benda dihadapannya. Sekilas kotak itu nampak seperti kotak berukir biasa. Namun, yang berbeda adalah kotak ini tak memiliki lubang kunci, ataupun gembok yang menjadi pengamannya, selain sembilan slot angka yang berderet. Semacam segel kombinasi angka. Hal ini terkesan mencolok dan berbeda dari kesan antik yang menjadi nyawa kotak kayu ini.

Ia merasa seolah-olah kotak kayu kuno itu melambangkan neneknya dan barisan angka mewakili dirinya yang lebih muda dan modern.

Sasuke masih memandangi dengan sabar. Ia hanya mengamati bagaimana cara kerja seorang kriptograf muda didepannya. Ia tak ahli dalam bidang ini, jika harus memilih ia lebih suka berhadapan langsung dengan penjahat atau melakukan pengintaian, menelusuri jejak-jejak kriminal yang sesuai dengan keahliannya sebagai detektif kepolisian.

Jari-jari Sakura mulai tergerak memutar slot angka itu yang ternyata hanya dari angka nol sampai sembilan.

"Kenapa Sembilan?"

Suara Sakura nyaris mengagetkan Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap diam.

Jika hanya delapan atau tujuh ia berpikir mungkin saja tanggal kelahiran seseorang. Tapi Sembilan. Barisan kode dan angka-angka mulai berputar di kepalanya. Kode semacam apa yang mungkin digunakan neneknya.

Mulut tipis gadis itu mulai membicarakan mengenai masa lalunya. Tentu saja, Sasuke telah bertukar menjadi sang pendengar sekarang.

Sewaktu kecil, Sakura memang telah terbiasa memecahkan sandi yang dibuat neneknya namun masih terbilang sederhana. Menurutnya, Tsunade obaa-chan adalah orang yang nyentrik. Beliau tidak terlalu menyukai hal berbau kuno, pemikirannya sangat luas cenderung dinamis mengikuti zaman. Tak akan ada yang mengira jika neneknya itu dulunya adalah seorang ratu dari keturunan Senju yang telah lama lengser, mengingat hobi neneknya yaitu berjudi.

Tsunade juga sering menceritakan bahwa kakeknya, Jiraiya juga senang dengan simbol-simbol dan angka. Neneknya menganggap bakat itu menurun pada Sakura.

Pernah sekali, saat ia berumur 8 tahun neneknya menunjukan sebuah kotak musik pada Sakura. Tapi kotak itu terkunci dan tersegel dengan angka-angka. Tentu saja ia sudah mencoba berbagai kombinasi untuk membukanya tapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Lalu neneknya memberitahu Sakura bahwa kombinasi angka itu melambangkan namanya. Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa namanya ditulis dengan angka.

Saat itulah pertama kalinya Sakura diperkenalkan dengan Sandi Caesar. Sandi yang menggunakan kunci dengan panjangnya 1 karakter yang karakternya diambil dari alphabet. Biasanya, para pihak yang terlibat telah sepakat satu sama lain dengan kunci karakter tertentu untuk bertukar pesan rahasia. Huruf A diberi angka 0 hingga Z dengan angka 25.

Dengan antusias ia mencobanya. Angka yang ia dapatkan untuk namanya

' A' adalah '18-0-10-20-17-0'

Namun, ia baru menyadari hanya ada 6 tempat angka disana yang masing-masing hanya bilangan satuan tapi yang ia dapatkan 10 angka yang bercampur satuan dan puluhan. Padahal ia sangat yakin angkanya benar. Setelah itu neneknya membagikan rahasia kecil padanya, angkanya memang sudah benar tapi ada satu langkah lagi yaitu menambahkan angka puluhan.

1+8 - 0 - 1+0 - 2+0 - 1+7 - 0 jadi angka yang didapatkan 9-0-1-2-8-0

Dengan senyum mengembang Sakura bisa membuka kotak musik itu pada akhirnya. Sejak saat itulah Sakura sangat tahu betul sandi Caesar dengan penambahan itu adalah cara membuka setiap pesan rahasia yang diberikan Tsunade untuknya. Meski seiring berjalannya waku ia menyadari bahwa sandi Caesar yang asli tidak memerlukan penambahan seperti cara neneknya.

"Dengan kata lain jika menggunakan Sandi Caesar biasa akan sangat mudah diketahui orang lain jadi ia memodifikasinya sedemikian rupa."

Sasuke mulai angkat bicara setelah kisah panjang Sakura. Menarik.

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi bukankah kita harus mengetahui rangkaian alphabet asalnya."

"Ya dan aku sudah terpikirkan satu kata yang tepat."

Sakura mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menulis sesuatu diatasnya.

' ' begitulah goresan yang Sasuke lihat disana.

"AKATSUKI. Angka yang kau dapatkan dalam Sandi Caesar biasa adalah 0-10-0-19-18-20-10-9."

"Jadi, angka hasil modifikasi yang diperoleh adalah 0-1-0-1-0-9-2-1-9." Sambung Sasuke antusias.

Dengan tak sabaran tangan Sakura menyambar kota didepannya dan memasukan kombinasi angkanya.

"Benar. Meskipun ada satu angka puluhan di hasil akhir yang harus kau lakukan adalah memisahkannya."

Cklek….

Berhasil.

Kotak itu terbuka.

Dua pasang mata itu menampilkan raut yang sama. Kaget. Pada awalnya Sasuke menganggap kombinasi angka itu adalah ide gila. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura telah membuktikan bahwa ia bukan gadis biasa.

Mereka tak menyangka bisa menemukan angka dengan tepat dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Kita berhasil." Gadis merah muda itu berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke hanya menutup matanya takzim sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada kotak yang sejak tadi telah menjadi atensi mereka.

Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya ketika jari-jarinya membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ia menarik penutup kotaknya perlahan.

Kosong.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Perasaan kecewa lagi-lagi membentur dinding hatinya. Sasuke yang penasaran dengan diamnya gadis itu mencoba lebih dekat dengan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Bukankah kalung itu harusnya berada di dalam kotak ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditanyai tak menyahut. Matanya menerawang jauh, lalu secercah sinar melintas di emerald beningnya. Tangannya kini sibuk mencari-cari senter inframerah miliknya.

Kotak itu tidak dalam mungkin saja ada tempat tersembunyi di bawahnya. Yang berarti yang telah ia buka adalah lapisan atasnya saja.

Tak mau banyak bertanya, Sasuke akhirnya memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menggerak-gerakan senternya di dalam kotak. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing pada kegiatan gadis yang sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu. Lihat Uchiha-san."

Suara itu mengejutkannya lagi.

Sakura mengarahkan kotak itu ke tengah-tengah mereka sambil mempertahankan lampu senter yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Sakura sangat yakin nenek berambut pirang itu tidak akan dengan mudah membuat sebuah teki-teki untuk hal yang besar.

Dengan kata lain benda yang disimpan benar-benar berharga sekaligus penting.

Sakura benar. Sasuke melihat sebaris kalimat dengan huruf yang sudah ia kenal sedari kecil. Abjad jepang.

* * *

キーは箱の夢の塔です

Kī wa hako no yume no tōdesu

kuncinya adalah menara impian dalam kotak

* * *

"Semacam nama tempat?" tanya Sasuke diwarnai rasa penasaran setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Ia bersumpah belum pernah mendapat kasus seaneh ini. Ia bersyukur si pembuat kode ini bukanlah seorang kriminal yang bisa dipastikan bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali dua kali lebih keras dengan kejeniusan yang ia miliki.

"Bukan. Aku yakin bukan nama tempat dalam artian sebenarnya. Ini hanya permainan kata-kata." Jawab Sakura lugas.

Keduanya masih sama-sama berpikir keras dan lebih dalam disertai beberapa kali helaan nafas dari sang gadis.

Aroma minyak dan arang dari kotak kayu itu mulai tercium. Hal itu memang hal yang wajar demi mencegah penguapan dan dimakan serangga.

"Apa impianmu ketika kecil, Uchiha-san?"

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul tiba-tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pemilik surai merah jambu kepada pemuda berambut kehitaman di sampingnya.

Bukannya menunggu jawaban Sasuke ia malah melanjutkan ocehannya. Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Kalau impianku adalah, menjadi seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan dengan istana yang sangat megah. Aku sering membayangkan sedang berdiri di sebuah menara menunggu pangeranku datang, melihat semuanya dari atas sana. Entah dulu atau sekarang khayalan itu sering menjadi pengantar tidurku."

Gadis itu terlarut dalam imajinasinya.

"Sampai akhirnya obaa-chan memberiku kotak musik yang tadi kuceritakan. Di dalamnya, sangat indah. Seakan seluruh khayalanku menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah istana dengan menara dimana sang putri berdiri diatasnya, ia menari saat musiknya diputar. Sangat jelas seperti yang kuimpikan."

Gadis disampingnya itu telah beranjak dan menuju sebuah lemari kaca di sudut ruangan dan kembali berada disamping Sasuke dengan sebuah kotak berwarnya putih ditangannya yang Sasuke lihat bentuknya mirip kubah gedung putih milik Amerika.

Senyumnya berbinar tatkala kotak itu terbuka. Menampilkan miniatur kerajaan dengan warna biru langit dilengkapi sosok kecil putri yang bergerak kesana kemari bersama iringan lagu seperti yang Sakura ceritakan.

"Lalu kesimpulannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia tau gadis itu telah menyimpan jawabannya.

"Kau benar.. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa obaa-chan memberiku kotak musik ini. Karena, jika kita mematikan acak lagunya tepat ketika sang putri telah sempurna berada dalam menara maka kau bisa menarik miniature menara itu keluar. Seperti ini. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai pada pemikiran ini. Dulu aku sudah pernah mencobanya tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa fungsinya."

Tangan Sakura bergerak sesuai yang ia bicarakan. Raut kekaguman muncul dalam paras tampan Sasuke. Menurutnya, Sakura punya gagasan liar yang mengejutkan bahkan ia sama sekali tak ragu untuk bereksperimen.

Atensinya kini berpusat pada kegiatan Sakura.

Miniatur menara itu telah sempurna tercabut dari tempatnya. Menyisakan sebuah besi memanjang yang ujungnya membentuk sebuah tanda + yang juga telah Sakura cabut dari tempatnya.

Jadi, itu adalah kunci untuk membuka kotak kayu ini yang tak lain terdapat dalam menara impian Sakura yang berada dalam kotak musik. Benar sekali itu hanya permainan kata-kata sederhana. Langkah akhir yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari lubang kunci yang terdapat pada kotak kayunya.

Perhatian mereka beralih pada kotak kayu yang dipegang Sasuke. Ia memutar-mutar badan kotak, sampai mereka menemukan sebuah lubang kecil bergaris seperti tanda minus dibagian bawah kotak kayu itu.

"Aku yakin inilah lubang kuncinya nya." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai tak sabaran.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura langsung membalik posisi kotak kayu itu sambil memasukkan kuncinya dan memutarnya saat ujungnya benar-benar telah masuk kedalam.

Bunyi 'tak' terdengar begitu Sakura berhasil memutar kenopnya. Ia mengangkat lempengan yang menutupi kotaknya. Tangan Sakura bergetar bulunya meremang begitu ia berhasil membuka kotak itu.

Secarik kain berwarna merah kusam tampak membungkus sesuatu yang keduanya yakini berisi benda yang mereka cari.

"Yokatta…." Ucap Sakura disertai senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya.

Sebuah kalung perak dengan dengan liontin semacam batu Kristal berwarna hijau emerald yang sewarna dengan manik Sakura yang memanjang berbentuk hexagonal dengan ujung yang meruncing ke bawah.

Kedua pasang mata itu terpana sepersekian detik melihat kalung itu.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke ditandai dengan helaan napas mereka yang bersamaan. Mereka tak menyangka dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki ini bersama. Sepertinya pemikiran mereka bersumber pada kebetulan-kebetulan yang acak tapi suatu kebetulan itu adalah petunjuk untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk memasangkannya pada leher jenjang Sakura begitu matanya menangkap gadis disampingnya itu kesulitan menyatukan pengaitnya.

Jari-jarinya sedikit menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura. Rasa kaget tak bisa disembunyikan dari raut wajah keduanya meskipun Sasuke lebih banyak bisa menutupi hal itu.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san"

Ada nada gugup dari perkataan yang terlontar dari gadis yang tengah memunggungi Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

Sakura tak menyangka ia telah mengenakan kalung warisan nenek moyangnya. Sebuah tekad menyeruak dari dasar hatinya, untuk menjaga dan melindungi kalung ini bagaimanapun caranya. Perjalanan panjang tengah menantinya. Menguak misteri Akatsuki dan menemukan Gaara. Ia lega, bahwa kini ia tak sendirian.

…

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 15 menit. Artinya hampir dua jam lebih mereka habis berkutat dengan teka-teki membingungkan yang telah berhasil mereka pecahkan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar yang berarti meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi di apartemennya. Ia tak yakin Sasuke akan kembali mengingat telah hampir tengah malam. Apalagi mereka adalah dua mahkluk berbeda gender, bisa berbahaya jika mereka tinggal dalam satu ruangan malam-malam begini, walaupun Sakura tahu mereka berdua masih punya akal sehat untuk tak melakukan hal yang diluar norma seperti itu. Lagipula Sakura juga akan menikah, tak mungkin Sasuke mau merebut calon istri orang,kan.

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan meja dan menyimpan beberapa benda yang tadi tergeletak di atasnya ketika Sasuke kembali memasuki apartemennya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang Sakura yakini adalah makanan.

"Kukira anda pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dan meninggalkan gadis kelaparan yang di dalam kulkasnya bahkan tak menyisakan satupun bahan masakan. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba bahasamu berubah formal seperti itu?!"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Dirinya yakin sebelum kedatangannya tadi Sasuke telah menggeledah isi apartemennya. Ia bisa memasak sebenarnya. Ia memang jarang mengisi kulkas, ia lebih memilih makan di luar atau memesan sesuatu.

Wajahnya merah padam antara marah dan malu. Ia melenggang ke ruang makan sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaan kesal yang membuncah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengekor pada gadis itu.

Sebuah pernyataan kembali terlontar dari mulut gadis didepannya di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat perkataan Mikoto-san waktu itu, bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang yang ingin membeli kalung itu tapi ia tak mau menunjukkan identitasnya dan akhirnya ibumu berhasil mengelabuhinya dengan memberinya barang yang palsu. Aku penasaran apa dia juga anggota Akatsuki?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu, karena ia tahu mengenai kalung itu dan mengaku keturunan Senju." sahut Sasuke

"Aku harus bisa menemukan mereka. Secepatnya." Ujar Sakura.

Aura keberanian tertangkap dari mata Sakura. Sasuke tak menyangka gadis ini begitu kuat dan tegar. Namun, ia dapat merasakan gadis ini bisa sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Keinginan untuk melindungi Sakura menguat begitu saja.

"Benar sekali. Tadi Tou-san meneleponku bahwa keputusan penyidikkan ke Amegakure akan keluar secepatnya besok lusa. Jadi, yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin agar nantinya operasi kita berjalan lancar."

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan tengah malam itu.

"Bicara mengenai besok. Seorang teman mengundangku untuk datang ke Taman Nasional Tokyo. Lukisan yang kita selidiki tadi pagi sudah diambil dan akan dipamerkan disana besok malam."

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sasuke telah beranjak dan berjalan mengambil mantelnya di ruang tengah. Kali ini, Sakura yang mengekor pergerakan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bisa datang dan melihat beberapa karya seni sejak zaman edo disana. Itu bisa jadi petunjuk untuk penyelidikkan kita."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dalam. Jika gadis itu tahu, Sasuke sebenarnya tak begitu menyukai pameran seni.

"Baiklah."

"Hontō ni Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

Senyuman kembali muncul pada wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke tak bisa membohongi dirinya, jika hatinya sedikit terusik ketika melihat hal itu. Kali ini, ia harus mengesampingkan egonya.

" harus segera pergi."

Setelahnya, Sasuke telah sempurna keluar dari apartemen Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan selamat malam atau basa-basi lainnya.

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin lengkap dengan kalung yang baru saja terpasang di lehernya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh kristal yang menjadi liontinnya.

"Apa ini permata yang dimaksud itu?" Pertanyaan itu masih menggantung dalam benak Sakura.

Jemarinya menggenggam lemah kristal itu hingga ia terlelap di pembaringannya.

…

Ruangan sempit yang minim penerangan disertai udara pengap itu menampilkan dua sosok pria yang tengah bercakap agak serius. Yang satunya terlihat lebih tenang dibanding rekannya.

"Kapan mereka mulai bergerak?" Pertanyaan gusar muncul dari pria yang nampak khawatir.

"Jika perkiraanku benar gadis itu pasti telah berhasil mengetahui pesan dalam lukisannya. Maka empat hari dari sekarang operasi besar itu dimulai. Kontak kita telah memberikan info yang berharga. Tak perlu begitu cemas, sahabatku. Saudarimu itu pasti sanggup mengemban tugasnya dengan baik. Kau harus ingat semua persiapan yang telah kita lakukan selama ini sedari Nii-san ku masih hidup. Ia pasti tahu betul apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana dengan rencana penyanderaan?"

"Itulah kunci kita. Gadis Senju itu pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkan 'si sandera'. Dan kita dapatkan benda 'suci'sekaligus kejayaan yang selama ini kita impikan. Kolektor seni pasti akan membayar mahal untuk permata itu."

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati pada si Uchiha itu juga teman-temannya di kepolisian."

Nada khawatir tersirat dari ucapan pria itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, berhentilah bicara dan biarkan aku mengurus semua ini. Semua anggota kita telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, sisanya tinggal aku , kau, dan saudarimu itu."

"Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu. Sekali lagi kau benar. Aku harusnya tak berpikir macam-macam dan fokus pada rencana akhir kita."

Pria yang nampak khawatir itupun keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya melawan derasnya hujan di Amegakure. Ia menyadari tak akan ada malam berbintang atau sinar bulan kemerahan yang menyinari kota itu. ia juga tahu betul petunjuk yang mereka berikan pada kepolisian hanya alibi belaka, selain itu, pasti kepolisian akan mengesampingkan keadaan itu dan berfokus pada sanderanya saja.

Sejauh ini mereka telah berhasil menggiring opini kepolisian. Dan meyakinkan gadis Senju itu. Setidaknya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?

* * *

Maafkan atas keterlambatan author

Semoga tetap memuaskan walaupun aku rasa kemampuan kriptografinya belum selevel Novelnya Dan Brown *gomen* dan terkesan maksa.

Keep Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery,Romance

Chapter 7 : Ruang Bawah Tanah

* * *

 _Sejauh ini mereka telah berhasil menggiring opini kepolisian. Dan meyakinkan gadis Senju itu. Setidaknya saat ini._

.

.

.

.

Ruang Divisi A kini telah beralih menjadi markas baru bagi tim gabungan Divisi A dan Divisi B. Kesibukan sangat terasa di dalamnya. Mereka menyadari bahwa bisa dibilang ini adalah kasus rank S yang menyulitkan, artinya tak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun pada penyelidikkannya. Persiapan mereka tak boleh main-main. Jika hal itu terjadi, operasi mereka gagal.

Kalah. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika tau jika penangkapannya kali ini gagal. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Kepala Kepolisian di tempatnya mengabdi. Pemuda itu sangat benci kegagalan apalagi dikalahkan oleh pengecut sekelas Akatsuki yang tak mau menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke memandang isi ruangan yang hanya berisi 4 orang sekaligus dirinya. Benar, ayahnya baru saja memberinya perintah untuk menugaskan Kakashi Hatake, Suigetsu dan 2 orang arkeolog yaitu Tenten dan Uzumaki Karin untuk menyelidiki dan mempelajari keadaan di Amegakure juga kuil misterius yang menjadi tempat penemuan lukisan itu. Sisanya harus tetap tinggal dan meneruskan penyelidikkan di Tokyo.

"Teman-teman aku telah menemukan sesuatu." Ujar Hyuuga Neji.

Meja panjang yang berisi 3 pasang mata itu menoleh cepat pada sumber suara.

"Apa itu sebuah petunjuk Neji-san?" pertanyaan tak sabaran muncul dari satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan itu,Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa bilang ini petunjuk tapi mungkin saja begitu. Setelah aku menyelidiki data pengunjung yang singgah di kota Amegakure, tak banyak yang kutemukan. Tapi, ada satu nomor plat mobil yang selalu tercatat berkunjung ke kota Amegakure. Bahkan hampir setiap bulannya ia pergi ketempat itu. Awalnya kukira ia hanya melintasi Amegakure untuk ke kota selanjutnya. Tapi tak ada catatan ia melintasi perbatasan ke kota berikutnya. Kupikir, itu adalah tempat tinggalnya. Karena kode plat mobil itu menunjukan kota Amegakure. Tapi, setelahnya nomor plat ini juga tercatat selalu melintas perbatasan Kota Tokyo. Aku yakin data ini konkret. Aku juga sudah menanyakan ini ada Divisi Perhubungan. Tapi baik aku ataupun Divisi perhubungan tak pernah menemukan pemilik mobil ini. Bisa disebut mobil ini seperti lenyap begitu saja."

"Dengan kata lain, orang ini pasti berhubungan dengan Kota Amegakure dan Tokyo." Timpal Juugo.

Pemilik amethyst itu hanya mengangguk dari balik layar laptopnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika orang itu hanya kesana untuk urusan pekerjaan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin…" Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lalu ia melanjutkan

"…Bisa dibilang mustahil. Amegakure adalah kota yang hampir mati tak ada orang yang mau bekerja disana. "

"Lalu menurutmu ini apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo.

Neji dan Sakura, tampak menunggu jawaban dari atasan barunya itu.

"Orang ini adalah kunci untuk kita. Bisa dibilang ini hanya pertaruhan konyol, tapi jika pertaruhan kita benar, orang ini bisa jadi membawa kita menuju pada tujuan kita. Awasi pergerakan mobil ini jika ia ketahuan masuk lagi ke Amegakure. Selain itu, suruh Divisi Perhubungan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada setiap kendaraan yang keluar-masuk Amegakure."

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan segera." Neji segera meninggalkan ruangan begitu mendapat titah dari Sasuke.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening kembali. Keheningan itu sebenarnya mengusik pikiran Sakura. Ia sadar sepertinya kasus ini berbelit dan rumit. Tangannya menyentuh kalung yang ia sembunyikan di balik kemeja birunya.

Pergerakan Sakura tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Meski terlihat tak peduli, pemuda itu juga sedikit khawatir.

"Bukankah akan sia-sia penyelidikkan orang itu jika tak dapat menghasilkan apa-apa." Kini suara Juugo terkesan meragukan.

"Itulah namanya pertaruhan. Menang atau kalah kita tak akan pernah tau. Segala kemungkinan harus kita gali sekecil apapun. Sekarang ini, kita berhadapan dengan musuh yang bergerak di bawah permukaan. Pergerakan sepele bisa jadi sangat berarti bagi penyelidikkan." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

Kedua bawahannya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Haruno-san, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sebenarnya. Sudah sejak kita dijadikan satu tim. Bukan sebagai ahli kriptograf tapi sebagai kekasih korban, Sabaku No Gaara. Anggap saja ini bisa membantu penyelidikan. Kau mungkin sudah pernah diinterogasi mengenai hal ini tapi aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. "

Kini pertanyaan Sasuke mengarah pada gadis yang sedang membaca beberapa buku yang tebal. Ada kilatan keterkejutan dari mata emeraldnya namun ia tampak lebih tenang sedetik setelahnya.

Juugo yang sedang mengamati laporan milik Neji Hyuuga mau tak mau juga mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya pada rekan setimnya itu. Ia lebih memilih jadi pendengar.

"Silakan Uchiha-san, jika itu bisa membantu penyelidikan."

"Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Aku mengenalnya saat kami berada di Universitas, dia orang yang pendiam dan tertutup yang kutahu kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dia pernah bilang punya seorang kakak dan 3 saudara tiri tapi ia tak pernah menceritakan hal itu. Dia sangat sensitive ketika membahas masa lalunya, aku tak pernah mengungkit masalah itu. Dia juga tak pernah menanyakan hal pribadiku. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa sedikit yang kita tahu maka akan lebih baik, aku juga berpikir demikian karena mungkin saja hal yang ingin kita tau itu ternyata tak sesuai dengan harapan kita dan kecewa pada akhirnya. Mungkin, hubungan kami terdengar aneh. Perjumpaan kami juga bisa dikatakan sebuah keajaiban."

Sakura mengendikan bahu di akhir cerita panjangnya.

"Apa pekerjaannya? Hobi atau semacamnya?"

"Dia bekerja sebagai kurator seni, hidupnya ia curahkan untuk mengoleksi atau mempelajari berbagai karya seni. Aku mempelajari banyak hal darinya termasuk mempelajari arti dari lukisan. Gaara juga sering meminta bantuanku jika ia tak bisa memecehkan arti kode-kode pada benda-benda aneh yang ia pelajari."

"Apakah ada kemungkinan jika Gaara terlibat Akatsuki atau mungkin dia tahu keberadaan Organisasi tersembunyi ini?"

Tuduhan tak langsung membuat hati Sakura mencelos tapi ia berusaha abai pada pertanyaan tajam bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Aku setuju mengenai hal itu, karena baru kali ini mendengar tentang Akatsuki." Juugo yang tadinya diam ikut menimpali dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat kentara.

"Aku yakin Gaara tak akan pernah terlibat dengan mereka. Itu mustahil."

"Terima kasih,Haruno. Itu sangat membantu."

Sakura mengangguk pada atasan barunya dan kembali pada buku tebal yang telah ia baca separuhnya. Pagi ini ia mencari referensi buku peradaban jepang di perpustakaan, karena ia tau hari ini ia tidak akan banyak diperlukan.

Keheningan kembali meliputi ruangan diskusi mereka. Tim Amegakure baru akan kembali paling cepat esok pagi.

"Tapi kita belum menemukan permata itu." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Dengan atau tanpa permata itu kita akan menyelamatkan Sabaku No Gaara. Itulah tujuan utama kita saat ini. Kita juga belum yakin apa maksud sebenarnya pesan tersembunyi dalam lukisan itu. Aku berharap banyak pada hasil laporan Kakashi besok."

Benar. Menyelamatkan Gaara. Itulah tujuannya. Entah terbukti atau tidaknya lukisan itu, yang terpenting adalah Gaara. Selain itu jika berhasil menangkap Akatsuki pesan itu bisa jadi akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu laporan dari Tim Amegakure esok.

…

Pukul 19.00.

Sakura telah bersiap untuk pergi ke pameran seperti yang dikatakan Sai padanya. Lebih tepatnya diundang. Sakura telah memberitahu Sasuke soal ini dan diiyakan oleh pemuda yang sekaligus atasannya itu kemarin tapi ia tak berharap banyak ajakannya dikabulkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti tak mengenal saat berada di kantor. Memang itulah rencana mereka. Setidaknya begitulah yang Sasuke katakan padanya pagi hari tadi di sambungan telepon. Mereka berdua sadar akan aneh jika tiba-tiba mereka terlihat dekat dengan alasan konyol antara pewaris klan Senjuu dan tangan kanannya sebagai alasan kedekatan mereka.

Juga tentang pertanyaan Sasuke saat diskusi mereka, ia kaget setengah mati sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir Sasuke Uchiha akan bertanya begitu padanya. Tuntutan menjadi professional.

Dalam hati Sakura telah menyiapkan ribuan pertanyaan atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi siang. Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan. Eh?

Sakura telah menuruni apartemennya dan keluar untuk mencari taksi, tapi tiba-tiba tanganya ditarik seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura kaget, tapi Sasuke langsung melepaskannya ketika mereka telah masuk di mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu, sesuai janjiku."

Anggukan kepala Sakura mengiringi keberangkatan mereka.

"Jadi, Uchiha-san apa maksud pertanyaanmu siang tadi?" tanpa ragu Sakura mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Tentu saja, Sasuke juga tak akan lupa pertanyaan apa yang Sakura maksudkan.

"Aku penasaran."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak. Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Mau tak mau aku harus menanyakannya padamu."

Mereka kembali diam saat melintasi kepadatan kota Tokyo di malam itu.

"Aku sebenarnya juga penasaran pada Gaara?" Suara Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Sasuke.

"Tentang orang tua dan saudaranya. Apalagi mengenai saudara tirinya, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan saudara tiri? Dan kemana saudara tirinya itu? semua itu juga mengganggu pikiranku? Hal itu sudah aku abaikan sejak lama. Tapi karena kau bertanya aku jadi kembali terpikirkan hal itu."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya.

Mobil itu melaju menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Tokyo Kokuritsu Hakubutsukan atau Taman Nasional Tokyo yang berada di Taman Ueno. Keheningan meliputi keduanya bahkan sampai mereka tiba disana.

Mobil mereka telah terparkir. Keduanya harus berjalan kaki untuk memasuki museum. Setelah melewati pintu masuk mereka menaiki anak tangga yang mengesankan kemegahan.

" _Gaara pasti senang berada disini."_ Pikir gadis itu selama perjalanan mereka menuju lantai dua.

Senyum senang tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Sakura. Gadis itu pasti berpikir inilah surga baginya, setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke tangkap tersirat di ekspresi Sakura.

Di lantai dua ini, dipamerkan benda-benda koleksi seperti patung tanah liat barang keramik, lonceng perunggu dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya adalah benda kuno sejak zaman edo dan peradaban meiji. Tak hanya berasal dari Jepang, benda yang dipamerkan juga berasal dari Cina bahkan India. Museum ini benar-benar surga bagi pecinta seni di kawasan Asia.

Tak lama setelah berkeliling, Sakura melihat Sai tengah memandu beberapa turis. Kemudian ia berbicara pada salah satu temannya yang kemungkinan besar ia suruh untuk menggantikannya lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sakura, aku tau kau pasti datang."

"Tentu saja, Sai. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu meninggalkan tur mu. Kami bisa berkeliling sendiri." Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Aku yang mengundangmu kemari. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas kedatanganmu malam ini, Nona Sakura." Nada candaan terdengar di akhir kalimat pemuda itu.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tertawa ringan. Sadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu ia lantas segera memperkenalkan orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Ini adalah atasanku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengajaknya karena ia sepertinya tertarik dengan lukisan itu."

Merasa terpanggil Sasuke pun membungkuk pada Sai yang dibalas dengan 'ojigi' juga dari Sai.

"Aku merasa terhormat anda datang Uchiha-san. Perkenalkan aku Shimura Sai." Kata Sai disertai senyuman.

"Hn. Lukisan itu sangat membantu penyelidikan. Shimura-san."

Entah apa yang mengganggu Sasuke ia tak terlalu suka dengan cara orang ini tersenyum terkesan kaku dan penuh kepalsuan.

Mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Sai sambil mendengarkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandu kunjungan mereka. Sampailah mereka pada letak dimana lukisan itu dipamerkan.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tahu dariku tentang lukisan ini, Sakura?" Tanya Sai sesaat setelah mereka berhenti.

"Bukan lukisannya tapi makna didalamnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mereka tengah berdiri menghadap lukisan itu saat Sakura menceritakan kembali arti lukisan itu pada Sai seperti yang ia jelaskan pada rekan-rekannya tempo hari.

Sai mengangkat tangan menyentuh dagunya, "Itu sama halnya seperti yang Gaara sampaikan padaku malam itu. Persis. Dia adalah kurator seni yang banyak membantuku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa selain hal itu."

"Jadi, kau juga tak tahu ada hubungan apa antara ketiga klan besar itu?"

"Sungguh aku tak bisa membantumu Sakura. Itu bukan keahlianku. Tapi jika kau bertanya mengenai sejarah peradaban klan maka aku tau orang yang cocok. Ia adalah kawan lamaku. Ia bekerja sebagai pustakawan di sebuah perpustakaan di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Namanya Sasori. Sasori Uzumaki."

Sakura tiba-tiba terlonjak. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dalam kediamannya sambil menatap sekeliling mereka. Pengunjungnya semakin ramai.

"Aku akan mencatatkan alamatnya untukmu."

Lalu Sai menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sai." Senyum keluar begitu saja di wajah gadis itu.

Sai benar-benar teman yang bisa dia andalkan. Bahkan untuk keadaan sulit sekalipun. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan.

"Hanya sampai disini aku mengantar kalian, setelah ini aku harus kembali ke pameran."

"Tak apa. Kami sepertinya juga akan segera pergi ke alamat ini."

Setelah berpamitan pada Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke keluar museum itu. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berlama-lama disana, tapi mengingat ada hal yang lebih penting ia tak boleh seenaknya mementingkan keinginannya itu.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke alamat itu?" Suara baritone terdengar di samping Sakura yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Tentu saja."

Mobil hitam itu kembali melesat di jalanan Tokyo. Membelah keramaian kota metropolitan itu. Menembus udara dingin yang mulai merajai sudut kota.

…

Kekhawatiran terpancar pada seorang gadis yang tangannya tengah membawa senter yang menyala redup di bawah derasnya hujan. Payung dan mantelnya bahkan tak memudahkan penyelidikkan yang ia rasa sia-sia.

Misinya kali ini melakukan penyelidikan di Amegakure bersama rekannya yang lain tapi karena alasan tertentu mereka berpencar dan memisahkan diri untuk bekerja lebih efektif.

Ia melakukan penyelidikkan disekitar kuil kuno Amegakure dengan rekannya Suigetsu. Namun entah kemana pemuda berambut ungu itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sejenak ia merasa lega bercampur rasa takut. Berada dalam tim ini adalah sebuah misi dari Tuannya. Namun sekarang, ia malah menyelidiki sendiri keberadaan Tuannya. Seakan ia juga berusaha membongkar kedoknya sendiri. Menjadi mata-mata musuh yang memata-matai markasnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia telah memberitahu kelompok akan penyelidikan ini agar mereka berjaga-jaga. Tapi ia ingin sekali menghubungi Tuannya lagi setelah itu. Ia khawatir akan terbongkar sebelum waktunya tiba. Apalagi ia belum bisa membawa gadis itu kemari. Lain halnya jika gadis itu juga melakukan penyelidikkan ke Amegakure, pasti itu akan lebih mudah.

Ia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya bersama-sama dengan kakaknya waktu itu saat pertama kali mereka menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Pengabdian mereka sama sekali tak ada harganya ketimbang pengorbanan dan perjuangan Tuannya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu menyergapnya, ia memutuskan duduk di teras kuil sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang basah akibat air hujan. Rindu pada kakak satu-satunya yang Tuannya larang untuk dihubungi. Untuk menjaga koneksi antar anggota mereka hanya boleh berkomunikasi saja dengan Tuan.

Sewaktu kecil kakaknya pernah menceritakan sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkannya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua masih terdapat hubungan keluarga dengan pimpinan tertinggi Akatsuki. Namun karena bukan hubungan keluarga inti mereka tak bisa seenaknya menganggapnya saudara. Merekapun juga harus mematuhi perintah Tuannya sama seperti anggota yang lain. Rahasia ini tetap ia simpan dengan segenap rasa kepatuhan yang tinggi pada Tuannya.

Sebenarnya ada satu anggota keluarganya yang juga anggota Akatsuki. Laki-laki seumuran dirinya adalah saudara tirinya, tapi baik kakaknya taupun dirinya tak pernah tau siapa dia. Ayah mereka juga meninggal tak lama setelah memberi tahu kakaknya mengenai hal itu. ia juga tak pernah tahu siapa ibu mereka. Masa lalu anak korban perang seperti mereka tak pernah bisa dijelaskan asal-usulnya.

Ia melepaskan mantelnya yang basah dan memasuki kuil yang sudah sangat ia kenali sedari kecil. Juga rahasia besar didalamnya. Dulu, kuil ini adalah markas mereka. Namun, karena dianggap terlalu mencolok mereka membangun sebuah terowongan kecil tepat di bawah kuil yang menjadi jalan keluar masuk markas. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih memeriksa kuil utama ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya berpencar di kuil timur dan utara. Agar ia bisa menutup segala kemungkinan ditemukannya ruang bawah tanah ini.

Kakinya menjejak pada sebuah lantai kayu dikelilingi empat buah pilar besar. Tepat dibawah kakinya terowongan kecil itu berada. Tak diragukan lagi keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Selintas ide muncul di pikirannya. Sebuah tindakan yang harus segera ia lakukan. Sebelum seluruh tim penyelidikkan mengetahui tempat ini. Sebuah keputusan yang harus ia ambil dengan benar demi menyelamatkan keberadaan Akatsuki. Meski dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

…

Kakashi merasa pening dan tengkuknya terasa sakit. Ia melihat beberapa rekannya tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang, mulutnya terasa nyeri akibat tali dan lempengan besi yang diikatkan ditengah mulutnya. Pandangannya juga buram.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berjubah hitam menyerangnya ditengah hujan deras yang menyulitkan pandangannya ia telah berusah melawan sekuat mungkin tapi ia tak berdaya karena banyaknya musuh yang menyerangnya dan sepertinya mereka membawanya ke ruangan yang minim penerangan ini. Ia juga yakin rekannya yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Mereka semua masih tak sadarkan diri kecuali dirinya. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Ia tak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini. Tak mungkin jika tugas ini gagal hanya karena sekawanan kelompok misterius ini.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit berupa beberapa balok kayu yang bercampur tanah. Ruangan itu juga tak terlalu luas atau sempit. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya dikubur hidup-hidup. Namun setelah mendengar adanya suara orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap, ia berpikir ulang mengenai hal itu.

Percakapan aneh antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sayup-sayup terdengar disana. Diujung belokan terowongan kecil didepannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat bayangan dari mereka berdua. Ya berdua. Meski mata satunya tertutup masker dan pandangannya yang satunya agak kabur, ia yakin melihat dua bayangan yang terpantul jelas akibat sinar temaram disana.

"Saya tak menduga anda akan menyuruh anggota lain untuk membantu." Suara si perempuan terdengar merendah.

"Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Apa yang akan Tuan lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Menahan mereka sampai waktunya tiba. Jika ada masalah bunuh saja mereka. Dan sembunyikan segala macam identitas yang bisa dikenali dari mereka."

"Baik,Tuan."

Keheningan tercipta di antara ruangan pengap itu.

"Gadis itu akan segera datang padaku dan membawa permata itu. Dan kejayaan akan jadi milik kelompok. Kekayaan tiada tara, satu-satunya hal yang mudah setelahnya adalah dengan uang kita bisa menundukkan segalanya. Tak perlu lagi takut pada ancaman pemerintah. Beri mereka uang maka mulut mereka akan menutup dengan sendirinya. Dan membersihkan nama kita dengan mudah. Memanipulasi masyarakat setelah itu kita bisa menghirup udara kemenangan."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil tuan itu meneruskan perkataannya,"Hati-hati juga dengan Uchiha sialan itu. Tidak dulu maupun sekarang mereka seperti lalat pengganggu." Nadanya menggerutu.

"Ya Tuan. Aku sudah bersiap untuk itu. Berapa lama kita akan menahan mereka?"

"Tak akan lama jika kakakmu bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan cermat. Urus mereka dulu aku akan kembali ke markas menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, Tuanku . Saya akan kembali."

Derap langkah kaki terdengar yang satunya menjauh dan lainnya mendekati arah Kakashi yang telah pura-pura pingsan. Ia telah berhasil mendengarkan dengan baik obrolan aneh itu. Sepertinya membicarakan nama Uchiha dan seorang gadis dengan permata.

Jika itu benar, maka tak lain yang mereka maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tentunya dan Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang menjelaskan gagasan tak masuk akal tentang permata suci di lukisan yang mereka temukan tempo hari. Tapi satu-satunya yang ia tahu suara perempuan itu adalah suara bawahannya di Kepolisian.

Langkah kaki itu menggema bersamaan dengan suara lantang gadis itu.

"Oh..rekan sekaligus musuhku yang malang. Setelah ini kalian harus menghadapi kematian atau mati bersama Uchiha dan Haruno sialan itu."

Dengan penuh rasa takut, matanya kembali mengintip dari balik keremangan. Gadis itu, adalah salah satu bawahannya di misi ini seorang Arkeolog di kepolisian yang ternyata mata-mata untuk Akatsuki. Rambut merah gadis itu membenarkan gagasannya.

Uzumaki Karin.

Anggota Akatsuki yang telah menyusup dalam kepolisian dan berhasil menggagalkan misi kepolisian dan sekaligus telah berhasil menjalankan misi tunggalnya sebagai anggota Akatsuki.

Setelahnya Kakashi kembali merasakan pusing teramat sangat yang menyerang kepalanya dan ia kembali hilang kesadaran sama seperti rekannya yang lain.

Di bawah sebuah kuil kuno yang tersamarkan dengan derasnya suara hujan. Kota Amegakure rasanya telah menelan siapa saja yang berusaha mengorek kebenaran di dalam sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

The Code

Mashashi Kishimotou© Naruto

Drama, Mistery,Romance

Chapter 8 : Penghianat

 _Di bawah sebuah kuil kuno yang tersamarkan dengan derasnya suara hujan. Kota Amegakure rasanya telah menelan siapa saja yang berusaha mengorek kebenaran di dalam sana._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mobil Volvo warna hitam itu masih merayap diatas aspal jalanan kota Tokyo. Menyusuri hiruk-pikuk malam hingga lengangnya daerah perumahan kecil di pinggiran kota Metropolitan itu. Udara malam itu semakin dingin serasa menusuk tulang.

"Uchiha-san…" suara Sakura menggantung. Gadis disampingnya masih menatap jalanan di depan.

"Hn." Sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bukankah kau merasakan kita mulai mendekati sesuatu yang penting?"

"Apa maksudumu?"

"Pertama, cincin yang mempertemukanku dengan ibumu dan kotak itu. Lalu, lukisan itu dan kaitannya denganmu, Uchiha . Dan lagi, lukisan itu telah membawa kita menuju kemari. Orang dengan marga tiga klan berikutnya, klan Uzumaki. Bukankah arti dalam lukisan itu sepertinya benar-benar nyata. Maksudku, ini hampir terbukti seluruhnya. Tidakkah kau percaya hal itu?"

"Aku percaya. Meski tak sepenuhnya bisa percaya."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Uzumaki ini. Orang yang akan kita temui, belum tentu dia seperti yang diramalkan dalam lukisan."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke lama terdiam bahkan mobilnya berjalan terasa lambat. Sasuke harus mengalah, ia benar-benar harus jujur pada gadis ini.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Katakanlah!" Nada menuntut itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan temanmu, Sai. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan setiap ekspresi yang ia keluarkan. Dan juga pada alamat yang akan membawa kita ini, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Hanya itu."

"Oh, jadi Sai. Dia memang tidak pandai berekspresi. Gaara-kun pernah bilang jika ayah Sai mendidiknya sangat keras dan berhati dingin, mungkin itu yang membuat Sai menjadi terlihat aneh dan kaku. Tidak usah memikirkannya itu hal biasa."

"Kau pernah bertemu ayahnya."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, ayah Sai sudah meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya."

"Aa."

Tak ada lagi gedung pencakar langit yang mereka lalui melainkan jajaran perumahan dan beberapa toko yang berderet di sudut perumahan. Penerangan yang tak terlalu terang dan cenderung sepi.

Mobil itu berhenti.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Menurut penunjuk arah di mobilku dan juga alamat itu , benar ini tempatnya."

Bangunan yang terlihat sudah tak muda lagi. Alas kayu yang berderit ketika diinjak tak bisa menyembunyikan usia bangunan yang renta. Tak ada yang istimewa selain beberapa boneka-boneka kayu yang dipasang untuk dekorasi di sekitar beranda. Bangunan yang kecil hampir mirip rumah yang membedakan hanyalah plang 'Ruang Baca' di pintu kayunya.

"Ruang Baca?"

"Mungkin kata lain untuk perpustakaan." Sakura mengendikkan bahunya.

"Pemilihan kata yang aneh."

Bel di atas pintu itu berdenting ketika mereka berdua memasuki bangunan perpustakaan itu. Mata Sakura menemukan jajaran rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang luas. Ada beberapa patung kayu lagi di sudut ruangan. Beberapa tangga bantu nampak berjejer rapi di beberapa rak. Aroma buku-buku tua mulai tercium mengusik hidungnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan dan Nona." Sapa seorang pustakawan di balik meja.

"Sebenarnya kami mencari seseorang...Ehmmm.. Sasori Uzumaki."

"Mari duduk."

Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu mengajak mereka duduk di meja besar di tengah perpustakaan.

"Aku adalah Sasori Uzumaki. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Pemuda babyface itu penasaran.

Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka berdua agak terkejut melihat laki-laki muda itu yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan bangunan yang tua dan terlihat rapuh.

"Aku adalah Sakura Haruno dan Ini Uchiha Sasuke, kami kemari karena ingin tahu sesuatu mengenai hubungan tiga klan besar di masa lalu. Kami berdua adalah seorang penulis. Kuharap kau bisa membantu pengerjaan buku kami. Seorang temanku, Sai yang menyarankannya. Mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya..?" ujarnya dengan bumbu kebohongan.

Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena membohongi pemuda yang baru ia temui. Identitasnya harus ia jaga sebaik mungkin. Untungnya Sasori juga tak mengenal Sasuke, anggota kepolisian seperti Uchiha harusnya pernah beberapa kali wara-wiri di layar pemberitaan.

"Ah.. jadi kalian temannya Sai. Baiklah aku bisa membantu, perpustakaan ini lumayan sepi jadi aku punya waktu luang."

"Terima Kasih, Sasori-san. Semua info yang kau berikan pada kami akan sangat berharga. Mohon bantuannya."

Sebagai seorang pustakawan, Sasori tak nampak seperti kutu buku atau sastrawan bahkan sebaliknya meskipun Sakura tak tau persis sepertinya pemuda ini lebih muda darinya.

"Mengenai tiga klan besar. Maksudmu, Senjuu, Uchiha dan Uzumaki?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tau?"

"Hubungan ketiga klan itu? Bisakah kau menceritakan detilnya. Dan juga.. apa kau tau tentang sebuah permata suci?"

"Permata suci?"

"Ya, milik klan Senjuu."

"Oh.. permata itu… aku pernah sesekali mendengarnya, sebenarnya bukan berasal dari klan Senjuu tapi permata yang diturunkan."

"Diwariskan?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Biar kuperjelas, Haruno-san. Jadi kau ingin tahu hubungan ketiga klan itu dengan permata suci. Jika kau mengira aku adalah seorang yang sangat tahu karena aku keturunan Uzumaki, kau salah. Mungkin saja aku sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke ini, yang tak sepenuhnya mengerti hingga kalian harus kemari dan bertanya padaku. Yang kutahu hanya sebatas yang pernah kupelajari dan kuteliti." Ujar Sasori menegaskan.

"…Tapi aku bisa membantumu sebagai ahli sejarahwan dan pustakawan." Lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, Uzumaki-san."

"Panggil aku Sasori saja. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi, maafkan aku Tuan Uchiha jika hal yang aku ceritakan sedikit menyinggungmu."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Saat ini dia hanya perlu mengikuti scenario kebohongan Sakura. Meski pada akhirnya ia nanti merasa tak terima, jika hal itu bisa membantu mereka berdua itu tak masalah baginya. Cara kerja professional sudah lama ia terapkan dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap rasisme.

…

"Apakah cerita itu benar-benar terjadi?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang setumpuk buku di depannya.

"Pada saat itu, jurnalis tak boleh menuliskan cerita yang mengada-ada tentang kerajaan. Semua berita dari koran dan biografi-biografi kerajaan hanya boleh diterbitkan dari pihak kerajaan saja. Tapi untuk kebenaran cerita kita tak pernah tahu. Rahasia selalu saja ada, namun tersimpan rapat."

"Jadi sebenarnya permata suci itu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dalam suatu hikayat lama, pernah diceritakan bahwa saat itu Raja Pertama menderita suatu penyakit aneh. Suatu hari, raja bermimpi bahwa ia bisa menemukan obatnya berada dalam patung batu di sebuah kuil. Yang kita kenal sekarang dengan Kuil Ise Jingu, pusat dari segala kuil. Raja berhasil mendapatkan patung batu itu dan memecahnya namun anehnya yang keluar adalah bongkahan permata yang indah. Sang raja meminum air campuran permata itu dan sembuh."

"Kuil Ise Jingu?"

"Kuil ini dikelilingi 125 kuil. Menurut legenda, ketika _Amaterasu-Omikami_ sedang mencari peristirahatan terakhirnya, dia berkata, ' _ini adalah tempat yang suci dan saya ingin tinggal di sini' ._ Sejak saat itu kuil Ise Jingu menjadi tempat paling suci di Jepang." Jelas Sasori.

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang Sasori Takjub. _Amaterasu-Omikami_ adalah dewa tertinggi menurut kepercayaan orang Jepang. Pantas saja permata yang dijuluki permata suci itu sangat berharga.

"Lalu Raja Pertama mewariskan permata itu hingga keturunannya?"

"Benar sekali."

"Kalau benar-benar ada, permata itu ada dimana?"

"Tak ada yang pernah tahu, tak ada catatan mengenai permata atau semacamnya. Semua orang menganggap hal itu hanya dongeng semata."

"Apa kau percaya, Sasori."

"Tidak."

…

Sakura memandangi setumpuk buku di pahanya. Sasori memberikan ini padanya untuk refrensi menulis. Ia lega seluruh rencananya berhasil. Ia bersyukur Sasuke bisa berperan dengan sangat bagus. Sakura juga ingin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Sai adalah teman yang bisa dipercaya.

Bicara mengenai Sasuke, setelah mobil mereka berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat Sasori ia berkata harus mengisi ulang bahan bakarnya. Namun setelah mereka keluar dari tempat pengisian Sasuke malah berhenti di sebuah pabrik daur ulang mobil. Mengecek legalitas pabrik.

Alhasil meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di mobil. Sakura memutuskan untuk membaca buku-buku itu hingga Sasuke kembali.

…

Seorang pria berambut panjang tengah duduk di kursi tua yang telah setia menemani hari-harinya. Rambut panjangnya telah memutih. Matanya tak lagi secerah dulu sama seperti keadaan kerajaan yang semakin meredup. Semuanya telah berubah. Negara ini bukan lagi tunduk dibawah kerajaan. Penguasa-penguasa telah melakukan gerakan-gerakan pembaharuan revolusi. Demokrasi.

Meski kerajaan tetap diberikan tempat tersendiri oleh pemerintah agar kekaisaran tak terputus demi melindungi sejarah yang telah terbentuk beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Hashirama Senjuu, pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang tercetak jelas di raut wajah senjanya.

Kedua putrinya masih menatap ayah mereka dalam diam. Menunggu sang ayahanda untuk membuka mulut dan memberikan titah pada mereka. Pastinya ada hal penting yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan hingga mereka berdua tiba-tiba dipanggil menghadap ke ruang eksekutif kerajaan.

Mata tuanya menatap putri sulungnya. Melihat mata dan surai merah putrinya itu ia seketika teringat akan istrinya yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki, rambut merah yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang telah mendahuluinya menemui malaikat maut.

"Uzu.." Panggil ayahnya.

"Hai' Otou-sama." Sahutnya.

"Berapakah usiamu sekarang?"

"27 tahun, Otou-sama."

"Dan kau, Tsunade?" Matanya kini beralih pada putri bungsunya.

"18 tahun, Otou-sama."

"Kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Seperti yang kalian tahu ayah tak lagi muda dan keadaan kita tak sebaik dulu. Nama besar klan yang kita sandang bukan lagi sama seperti dulu, nama hanya tinggal nama saja…"

"… ayah sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Ayah ingin segera menyerahkan tahta pada pewaris selanjutnya, yaitu kau Uzu."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Otou-sama."

"Tapi, aku ingin kau menikah. Syarat utama menjadi pewaris tahta adalah kau harus menikah, Uzu."

Tsunade kaget mendengar perintah ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, Otou-sama. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping saya?"

Tsunade menoleh pada kakaknya, ia heran sekaligus tak percaya kakaknya menerima hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan panglima besar kerajaan, Madara Uchiha."

"Baiklah, Otou-sama. Perintahmu adalah kehormatan bagiku." Ucapnya tegas sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Satu hal lagi. Ayah juga akan menyerahkan permata itu padamu. Permata itu sangat berharga bagi kerajaan. Ada saatnya permata itu akan menjadi penyelamat kita di masa depan. Perintah ini tak main-main, anakku. Kau harus menjaganya dengan segenap jiwamu, kalau perlu nyawa adalah taruhannya. Ayah yakin, Madara bisa membimbingmu untuk melaksanakan perintah ini. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Titah Hashirama.

Sejenak kemudian, Putri Uzu telah keluar ruangan itu. Menyisakan Hashirama dan putri bungsunya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi lebih mencekam. Keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangan Tsunade yang terkepal diatas pahanya yang bersimpuh. Kepalanya menerka-nerka apa yang akan ayahnya ucapkan.

"Tsunade…"

"Ya.. Otou-sama." Suaranya hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Ha.. .. tak perlu tegang begitu, Tsunade. Ayah tak akan menyuruhmu menikah."

"Lalu kenapa ayah meminta Nee-sama untuk menikah dengan Madara Uchiha?"

"Ayah tak punya pilihan,Tsunade. Dengan begitu ayah bisa merasa tenang karena ia berada di tangan yang tepat. Jika perang, mulai bergejolak. Madara bisa melindungi kerajaan kita dan juga kakakmu tentu saja. Lagipula, klan Uchiha sudah banyak punya dedikasi pada kerajaan kita."

"Lalu apa perintah untukku, Otou-sama?"

Hashirama tak menjawab malah memberikan sebuah kotak kayu padanya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tangannya terulur dengan raut penasaran.

"Kau harus bisa membukanya sendiri."

"Ada kodenya." Ucapnya antusias.

"Ya. Kau bisa minta bantuan Jiraiya kalau kau mau. Dia ahli dengan hal semacam itu, kan." Sambil terkekeh.

"Apa?... aku harus bertanya padanya! Otou-sama." Ucapnya, merasa tak terima dengan godaan dari ayahnya.

"Didalam kotak itu, adalah kunci dari kotak permata suci yang ayah berikan pada kakakmu."

Mata Hashirama kembali sendu.

"Lalu kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Jika kotak permata itu berada di kakakmu ia tak akan bisa membukanya dan meskipun kau punya kunci kau tak akan bisa membuka apapun karena kotak permata itu tak ada padamu. Dan jika musuh mendapatkan salah satunya, mereka tak akan bisa melakukan apapun pada permata itu. apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Otou-sama. Aku juga akan menjaga ini dengan seluruh hidupku." Sahutnya.

…

"Minato-sama, kelihatannya anda kelelahan. Haruskah kita beristirahat sebentar malam ini?" Tanya Danzo ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tak apa, kunjungan kita ke kuil lebih penting. Kita harus datang tepat waktu." Jawabnya.

"Benar apa yang Shimura-san katakan, kita harus istirahat Minato." Desak Jiraiya.

Ia akhirnya menyerah ketika mendengar usulan dari pamannya. Mereka bertiga memang sudah lelah karena berhari-hari melakukan kunjungan ke kuil-kuil untuk melakukan penyucian dan menjalin keakraban dengan banyak pihak. Mobil mereka juga butuh bahan bakar. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan dekat kuil.

Barang sejenak Minato dan Jiraiya melepas penat, suara desingan peluru terdengar di luar kamar mereka. Perasaan tak enak menyergap keduanya. Minato langsung berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang jika seorang memasuki kamar mereka.

Suara itu lenyap tak lama kemudian. Lampu di kamar mereka meredup dan padam. Kedua tangan mereka telah menggenggam sebuah pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

Desingan itu kembali muncul, dan pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Suara deritan mengagetkan keduanya. Seseorang telah masuk. Di dalam kegelapan mereka mengendap-endap, berusaha menelisik pergerakan musuh.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan udara yang berembun seperti semprotan air. Tak lama setelahnya pening yang teramat sangat menghantam kepala mereka. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, keduanya menyadari itu adalah semprotan beracun.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Minato." Sebuah suara muncul di kegelapan.

Minato sangat mengenal suara itu, suara bawahannya di ANBU. Mulut Minato dan Jiraiya tak bisa bergerak, rasanya sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh perlahan.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini? HAH..!"

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, akulah yang harusnya jadi ketua ANBU waktu itu. Akulah yang harusnya menikah dengan Kushina. Akulah yang harusnya menjadi raja. BUKAN KAU, MINATO!."

Suara itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Aku akan merebut semuanya darimu."

"…"

"Bukan. Aku tidak merebutnya. Kau yang akan memberikannya padaku. Akan kubuat skenario yang jahat atas namamu. Akan kuambil Kushina darimu dan kedua anak kalian dan kerajaan, tentunya. Dan satu lagi hal penting yang selama ini kalian lindungi. Kau tau kan apa itu, Minato?"

Baru kali ini, Minato merasa takut. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dunianya menjadi lebih gelap, ia hampir hilang kesadaran. Jiraiya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sayang sekali, pak tua Haruno , aku sebenarnya tak ingin membunuhmu agar kau bisa melihat kelahiran cucu pertamamu. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa membiarkan kau hidup." Lanjut pria itu.

Sepasang tangan terasa mencengkram wajahnya. Minato mencoba berontak tapi ia tak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menyakiti Kushina dan kedua anakmu. Dan akan kudapatkan permata itu bagaimanapun caranya. Sekarang tidurlah untuk selamanya…"

Suara itu menghilang dengan langkah kaki yang menembus kegelapan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah peristiwa yang menakutkan. Minato dan Jiraiya tak bisa bertahan lagi tubuh mereka mati rasa, semua indera mereka tak berfungsi. Napas mereka sudah berada di ujung raga keduanya.

…

" _Haru…no"_

" _Haruno.."_

" _Bangunlah Sakura.. Hei.."_

Mata Sakura membelalak. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Peluh membanjiri kemeja warna maroon miliknya. Napasnya memburu tak teratur. Ia bermimpi. Mimpi buruk yang menakutkan. Badannya terasa lemas, seolah ia baru saja melompati waktu menuju masa lalu.

"Kau kenapa Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Aku..aku..bermimpi aneh, Uchiha-san." Sakura tergagap. Kesadarannya belum pulih benar.

Ia memandang pemuda di sampingnya yang mengemudi dengan terburu-buru. Juga buku-buku yang ia baca tadi berserakan kesana kemari.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke markas." Ujar Sasuke, mengabaikan efek pusing yang dialami Sakura karena tindakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? ini sudah tengah malam!" teriaknya.

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengan Tim Kakashi. Selain itu ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan segera."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras disaat yang bersamaan.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sakura merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya. Kejadian mencekam dalam mimpinya kembali tersirat begitu mendengar Sasuke kehilangan kontak dengan Tim Kakashi. Sakura yakin itu bukan mimpi buruk biasa, sebuah kekuatan dari masa lalu seolah ingin menunjukkan kebenaran padanya.

…

"Pukul berapa kita kehilangan kontak dengan Kakashi?"

"Sekitar pukul 17.00."

"Bagaimana dengan kelancaran misinya?"

"Dipastikan gagal. Harusnya pukul 18.00 mereka melaporkan keadaan, tapi kita sudah kehilangan kontak."

"Apa mereka selamat?"

Sasuke menghujani Juggo dan Neji berbagai pertanyaan, ia bahkan membiarkan Sakura yang berjalan sempoyongan di belakangnya karena tak berhasil mengimbangi langkah kaki bungsu Uchiha itu ketika memasuki gedung kepolisian.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Apa kita harus mengirimkan bantuan?"

"Tunggu dulu. Mereka bisa melumpuhkan pergerakan tim sehebat Kakashi, mengirim bantuan dari Divisi di bawah kita itu sama dengan bunuh diri."

"Ciih… Mereka benar-benar merepotkan, kita saja belum menemukan Sabaku No Gaara, sekarang kita juga harus kehilangan teman-teman kita." Keluh Neji.

Raut khawatir tak bisa disembunyikan pria berambut panjang dibalik layar komputernya. Mereka semua mengalami guncangan batin yang sama. Kehilangan rekan adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan dalam sebuah kerja sama tim.

"Hyuuga, apa jenis mobil yang tempo hari kita bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke

Pengalihan pembicaraan membuat Neji kaget, tapi ia langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Sedan biasa berwarna hitam keluaran tahun 2000. Memangnya kenapa?"

Persis.

"Hn.. sebuah kebetulan menarik. Aku baru saja berkunjung ke sebuah pabrik daur ulang mobil memeriksa legalitas pabriknya karena kuanggap mencurigakan dan kebetulan menemukan mobil dengan plat yang sama dengan mobil misterius yang pernah kau tunjukan padaku…."

"…Aku sudah memasang pelacak di mobil itu." Lanjutnya

Tiga pasang mata itu melebar. Terlebih Sakura, sejak awal ia sudah merasa aneh karena mobil mereka berhenti di tempat daur ulang mobil. Dan Sasuke lama sekali.

"Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengintai mobil itu. Keadaan kita saat ini sangat genting, Sasuke. Dan lagi, apa kau yakin itu mobil yang sama seperti yang kita curigai." Protes Juugo.

"Aku tau. Besok aku, kau dan Haruno akan pergi ke Amegakure. Dan kau, Hyuuga, aku mengandalkan bantuanmu untuk memandu kami."

Persiapan mereka akan jauh lebih rumit. Apalagi tanpa tim yang lengkap. Sasuke merasa kecolongan karena tak berpikir panjang. Keputusannya kali ini, dengan pengawasan Hyuuga dari markas kepolisian akan memudahkan pergerakan mereka. Awalnya ia tak berniat mengajak Sakura tapi begitu melihat mata dengan tekad membara gadis itu, ia akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Sasuke juga telah menghubungi Divisi Perhubungan untuk melakukan pengintaian mobil terhadap mobil misterius itu dan Divisi Komunikasi Intelijen untuk membantu Neji Hyuuga demi kelancaran misinya kali ini.

Fokus mereka menjadi terbagi-bagi. Kalaupun mereka tak bisa menangkap Akatsuki, menyelamatkan Gaara dan Tim Kakashi adalah prioritas utama dibawah misi penangkapan ini. Ia tak boleh gegabah.

…

Tsunade tak menyangka harus mengambil keputusan ini. Mengusir keponakannya dari kerajaannya sendiri. Di tengah runtuhnya kerajaan ia harus menyaksikan pengkhianatan paling memalukan dari perselingkuhan Kushina dengan Danzo. Ia juga mendengar desas-desu bahwa pimpinan ANBU Root itu telah mengatur siasat mengambil alih kerajaan.

"Bibi, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku." Mohon Kushina.

"Aku minta maaf Tsunade-sama." Pinta Danzo sambil memegangi lengan Kushina.

Setelah kematian Minato. Kushina memang sempat menolak perhatian yang Danzo berikan, tapi ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada bawahan suaminya itu. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Danzo sudah memiliki seorang anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Bahkan itu semua tak bisa menyurutkan hatinya yang membara.

"Apalagi yang harus kudengarkan, kau bahkan telah mengandung anak darinya. Tak ada lagi yang harus kau lakukan selain turun tahta dan keluar dari sini. Aku tak mau lagi melihat kalian. Penghianat kerajaan seperti kalian harusnya pantas mati. Berbahagialah karena aku tak menghukum mati kalian."

Perasaan Tsunade campur aduk. Suaminya tewas bersama Minato karena terlibat perang saudara di suatu kawasan seperti yang diinformasikan pihak ANBU padanya, meski ia tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Sekarang ia harus kehilangan keponakan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia berbincang dengan cucu kakaknya, Nagato Uzumaki. Anak berusia 10 tahun itu bahkan mengatakan impiannya menjadi dokter sekaligus menjadi Raja jika ia sudah naik tahta. Tapi sekarang, ia harus mengusir anak itu dan adiknya yang masih berusia 2 tahun dari kerajaan dan memupuskan impiannya.

…

"Okaa-sama, aku sudah tak bisa berlari lagi." Pintanya.

Perempuan itu terduduk di atas semak-semak. Perutnya yang membuncit membuat tenaganya terkuras habis karena harus berlari terlalu jauh.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kita sudah hampir jauh masuk hutan. Aku tau tempat dimana mereka tak bisa menemukan kita." Ujar Tsunade.

Malam itu kerajaan diserang sekelompok musuh. Semuanya porak poranda. Darah membanjiri seluruh tempat di kerajaan. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain dirinya dan menantunya. Kizashi Haruno, putranya tewas dalam penyerangan itu.

Ia meyakini bahwa itu adalah serangan Danzo. Tsunade sangat tahu gaya penyerangan ANBU Root. Kejam dan tak berperasaan. Tak salah lagi, Danzo ada di balik semua ini.

Hanya ia dan menantunya yang tengah hamil besar berhasil menyelamatkan diri ke hutan. Tak ada yang bisa Tsunade lakukan selain terus berlari. Ia sejatinya sudah tak tega melihat Mebuki yang sudah kesakitan.

Ia bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan kotak permata suci itu. Tapi setidaknya ia masih mengenakan kalung dalam kotak yang pernah diberikan Hashirama dulu. Kalung yang ia kenakan ternyata adalah kunci yang ayahnya pernah bicarakan. Tanpa kunci ini, kotak permata itu tak akan pernah bisa terbuka.

Membayangkan permata itu jatuh pada tangan yang salah membuat tenaga semakin berkurang. Ia pun ikut terduduk. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengkhawatirkan soal permata yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat.

Tiba-tiba suara tangisan bayi mengusik seluruh inderanya yang sudah lelah. Pandangannya tertuju pada bayi perempuan dalam gendongan Mebuki dengan darah segar menyelimuti kulit bayi itu.

Tangisnya pecah. Tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru.

"Okaa-sama, saya mohon jagalah Sakura untukku."

Ia menggendong bayi mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, nama yang cantik,kan."

Ia memandang wajah pucat menantunya. Lagi-lagi ia harus ditinggalkan orang yang dia sayangi. Air mata tak kuasa membanjiri wajah lelah Tsunade.

Suara deru mobil mengusik ketenangan hutan. Jantung Tsunade kembali berpacu lebih cepat. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan jasad menantunya. Tak ada pilihan selain terus berlari. Sakura untungnya diam saja dalam gendongannya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat pondok kecil dan beristirahat disana.

Tak ada penerangan selain sinar bulan purnama pada malam itu. Bulan yang bulat dan bersinar kemerahan itu menyaksikan seluruh rentetan kejadian yang memilukan.

Tsunade meraba lehernya. Ia tak menemukan apapun. Kalungnya tidak ada. Itu pasti karena ia berlari dalam hutan tadi. Ia sangat khawatir tapi rasa lelah mengalahkan segalanya. Ia ikut tergeletak di samping bayi mungil itu.

'Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan kebenarannya, Sakura.'

…

"Hah…hah…ha…"

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat yang kembali membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih segelas air di atas nakas. Sofa panjang yang ia jadikan alas rasanya seperti mematahkan lehernya.

Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam mimpinya, neneknya Tsunade dan perempuan yang melahirkannya serta bayi itu, Sakura sangat yakin itu adalah dirinya. Tangan seolah bergerak sendiri, menyentuh kalung permatanya.

'jadi yang diceritakan oleh Mikoto Uchiha itu benar, kalung ini pernah hilang seperti dalam mimpi.'

Untung saja Mikoto Uchiha berhasil menemukannya. Klan Uchiha memang orang yang bertanggung jawab, pikirnya.

Selain itu….

Kalung ini adalah kunci dari kotak permata suci. Sakura kembali penasaran, jadi dimanakah permata itu berada?

Kepalanya terasa pening lagi. Mimpi buruk ini kembali menghantuinya. Sakura tak mengerti. Sepertinya itu bukan mimpi biasa, seolah mimpinya itu terhubung satu sama lain menjadi satu cerita panjang. Terasa begitu nyata.

Malam ini Sakura bermalam di markas bersama Timnya. Tentu saja, ia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan para lelaki.

Jam di meja menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Itu artinya ia baru tidur sekitar setengah jam yang lalu karena Sasuke terus memaksa mereka untuk mendiskusikan misi mereka. Masih ada waktu 3 jam sebelum mereka berangkat ke Amegakure.

Atensinya langsung beralih ketika melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Apa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja terbangun. Kau sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke beralih duduk di sofa panjang di depannya.

"Aku baru saja terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu lagi."

"Seperti tadi malam?"

"Ya. Rasanya mimpi itu seperti ingatan Baa-chan."

Sasuke memandang gadis didepannya yang terlihat kacau.

"Suatu kebetulan karena aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan."

Matanya memandang Sasuke penasaran. Hal penting apa yang ingin Sakura lakukan untuk Sasuke.

"Baru saja ada pesan dari tim Kakashi. Pesan itu mencurigakan. Sebuah kode. Karena kau satu tim dengannya aku kira itu hal yang biasa kalian lakukan untuk bertukar informasi. Aku ingin kau memecahkannya segera. Pagi ini." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Ayo. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Apa ini.

Sebuah kode. Semacam pesan rahasia.

* * *

つづく

TBC

Mind to Review?


End file.
